


Because I Said So

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doppio pairing, F/M, Imposizioni materne, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Sherlock, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sherlolly+Mythea]<br/>"C'erano solo due donne al mondo che potevano dare ordini a Mycroft Holmes.<br/>Una era Sua Maestà la Regina e l'altra era sua madre. E la seconda era molto più pericolosa della prima. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Rieccomi qua con una nuova long fic e questa volta mi cimento in un doppio pairing, Sherllolly + Mythea.  
> In questa fic troverete anche i genitori di Sherlock e Mycroft, in particolare la loro dolce ma energica Mummy, che daranno un importante contributo allo svolgimento della trama.  
> Inutile dirvi che è una fic estremamente romantica, OOC e (spero) divertente.  
> Because I said so, è il titolo di un film in cui c'è una mamma (Diane Keaton) super determinata a trovare un fidanzato alla figlia. Mi sembrava appropriato.  
> Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

**Because I Said So**  

  
  
  
C'erano solo due donne al mondo che potevano dare ordini a Mycroft Holmes.   
Una era Sua Maestà la Regina e l'altra era sua madre. E la seconda era molto più pericolosa della prima.   
Era iniziato tutto con una telefonata.   
“Myc, verrò a Londra lunedì. Organizza un pranzo per noi due e tuo fratello, vi devo parlare.”   
“Ma lunedì...”  
“Non voglio sentire scuse. Chiedi alla tua efficientissima segretaria di fare in modo che tu abbia il tempo.”   
“Va bene, ma per quanto riguarda Sherlock...”  
“Verrà. Puoi anche dirgli che in caso contrario andrò io stesso a prelevarlo a casa.”   
“D'accordo. Papà non si unirà a noi?”  
“No, tuo padre non se la sente di affrontare un viaggio in questo periodo. Sta curando le sue peonie.”   
“Ah, certo. Sappiamo quanto siano importanti le peonie...”   
“Non essere impertinente. Non sono in vena di battute. Arriverò lunedì con il treno delle undici. Mi aspetto che tu venga a prendermi.”  
“D'accordo, mamma.” aveva acconsentito nuovamente con un sospiro prima di chiudere la conversazione.   
Decisamente la Regina era molto più facile da trattare.   
  
Si erano riuniti in un ristorante elegante e discreto ed erano riusciti ad avere un tavolo appartato. Mycroft detestava mangiare osservato da estranei. Sherlock aveva la sua solita aria infastidita e aveva guardato a mala pena il menù, ma alla fine erano riusciti a convincerlo a ordinare qualcosa.   
“Bene, è il momento che vi dica il perché sono qui.” aveva esordito Mrs. Holmes.   
Era seduta tra i suoi due figli e li guardava con aria severa. Nessuno dei due uomini riuscì a mantenere quello sguardo per più di cinque secondi.   
“Io e vostro padre ormai siamo molto anziani. Non ci saremo per sempre. E ho bisogno di sapere che, quando non ci saremo più, i miei ragazzi staranno bene. Non vi ho mai fatto pressione sino ad ora, ma ormai siete abbondantemente adulti e temo che senza il giusto incentivo non vi darete mai una mossa.”   
“Di cosa parli esattamente?” aveva domandato il figlio maggiore.   
“Mycroft, sei così ottuso. È ovvio quello che vuole. Nostra madre desidera vederci  _accasati.”_  aveva commentato il minore con tono annoiato.   
“Voglio solo essere sicura che ci sia qualcuno che si prenderà cura di voi.”   
“Mamma, perdonami, ma tu abiti a chilometri da qui e noi ce la caviamo benissimo.” aveva replicato Mycroft con tono leggermente offeso.   
“Mycroft, senza la tua segretaria non sapresti neanche che cravatta indossare. E Sherlock, se non fosse per la cara Mrs. Hudson, nemmeno mangeresti.” fece presente l'anziana signora con tono severo. “Ripeto, voglio che troviate qualcuno. Qualcuno che vi ami e si prenda cura di voi. Qualcuno che vi renda felici.”   
Calò il silenzio a tavola. I due uomini non avevano il coraggio di replicare e guardavano in basso con sconforto.   
“Sentite, lo so che siete diversi.” aggiunse poco dopo Mrs. Holmes con tono addolcito e posando una mano su quella di ciascun figlio. “Anche io lo ero, e in un'epoca in cui essere diversi era considerato un crimine, soprattutto per una donna. Ma poi ho trovato vostro padre. Mi ha reso felice. Mi ha dato voi due. Non tornerei mai indietro. Ho avuto tutto quello che desideravo da questa vita. Beh, tranne che dei nipotini, ma per quello non me la sento di insistere...”   
Mycroft e Sherlock alzarono contemporaneamente lo sguardo con aria spaventata.   
“ _Nipotini?”_  aveva chiesto Sherlock con tono scioccato.   
“Sì, certo. Mi piacerebbe diventare nonna. Evidentemente, però, chiedo troppo. Il Signore mi ha dato due figli meravigliosi e geniali, ma con nessuna inclinazione alla famiglia. Immagino che sia una sorta di compensazione. Certo, vostro padre vorrebbe che portaste avanti il suo cognome... Non sopporta che gli unici Holmes rimasti siano i suoi cugini. Sapete che non li sopporta.”   
I due uomini erano ancora pietrificati dalla prospettiva illustrata dalla madre e continuavano a guardare nel vuoto con terrore.   
“Allora, torniamo all'argomento principale. Non ci vediamo spesso e voi non vi confidate con me, siete sempre stati pieni di segreti, quindi sono costretta a fare delle domande dirette. Avete qualcuno accanto? Lo state almeno cercando? State facendo qualcosa al riguardo?”   
Sherlock deglutì rumorosamente e poi portò i gomiti al tavolo unendo le mani davanti al viso, probabilmente alla ricerca di una risposta che mettesse a tacere sua madre. Invano.   
Mycroft, dal canto suo continuava a picchiettare nervosamente le dita sul tavolo, mantenendo lo sguardo basso.   
“Come immaginavo.” sospirò Mrs. Holmes. “Ragazzi, è ora di fare qualcosa. E se non lo farete voi, me ne occuperò io.”  
“ _Cosa?”_  esclamarono i due uomini all'unisono.   
“So che pensate che sia egoista, ma lo faccio per il vostro bene. Se non trovate voi qualcuno, mi costringerete a farlo io.”  
“Mamma, tu non puoi...”  
“Assurdo...”   
I due uomini borbottarono in risposta rifiutando quella decisione.   
“Se volete impedirmelo, sapete cosa dovete fare. Non costringetemi perché sapete che ne sarei perfettamente capace.” concluse lanciando uno sguardo ammonitore a entrambi. “Oh, bene, ecco il cameriere. Ora mangiamo.” aveva aggiunto con un sorriso tornando a essere l'adorabile madre di sempre.   
Peccato che a entrambi i suoi figli fosse completamente passato l'appetito.   
  
L'auto stava accostando al 221b di Baker Street e Sherlock fece un sospiro di sollievo. Era stato un pranzo atroce seguito da un insopportabile viaggio in auto. Era ancora sconvolto dalle assurde pretese di sua madre. Stava per scendere dall'auto quando lei lo fermò gentilmente.   
“Non vuoi neanche salutarmi?”   
Lui fece un sospiro e guardò altrove.   
“Lo capisco. Ora sei furioso con me, ma un giorno capirai il perché delle mie azioni.” aggiunse lei con tono dolce accarezzandogli i capelli.   
Lui si scostò immediatamente e aprì la portiera della macchina. Proprio in quel momento si accorse che Molly era di fronte al portone del 221b.   
“Chi è quella ragazza?” chiese sua madre incuriosita.   
“Molly Hooper.” rispose lui istintivamente, dimenticando di essere ancora furioso con Mrs. Holmes.   
“La dottoressa Hooper è una patologa. Ci è stata di grande aiuto quando Sherlock è dovuto...  _sparire_.” spiegò Mycroft con tono professionale.   
“Una patologa? Una scienziata, dunque. Mi piacerebbe conoscerla.”  
“No.” si oppose immediatamente Sherlock.   
“E perché mai?”  
“Sherlock probabilmente non vuole che tu sappia che Miss Hooper è innamorata di lui. Da anni.”   
Il più giovane degli Holmes lanciò uno sguardo furente al fratello maggiore che invece ridacchiava.   
“Allora devo proprio conoscerla. Presentaci.”  
“No.”   
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes, non ho intenzione di ripeterlo ancora! Presentami!”   
Sbuffando, uscì dall'auto e tenne la porta aperta per sua madre. Molly li vide immediatamente e sorrise, ma sussultò sorpresa nel notare la presenza dell'anziana signora.   
“Sherlock... Io ero venuta a portarti quei campioni... Ma vedo che sei impegnato, è meglio che torni in un altro momento...”   
“No, Molly, resta.” le chiese Sherlock con tono rassegnato. “Mia madre desidera conoscerti.”  
“Oh... E perché?”   
Non fece in tempo a rispondere perché l'anziana signora si era già fatta strada.   
“Salve, cara. Violet Holmes. È un piacere conoscerti. I miei figli mi hanno detto che sei una scienziata.”  
“È un piacere conoscerla Mrs. Holmes. Ma non mi definirei una vera e propria scienziata... Sono solo un'umile patologa come ce ne sono tante.”   
“Non essere sciocca, Molly. Sei la migliore patologa di Londra, e la migliore che abbia mai incontrato.” la contraddisse immediatamente Sherlock facendola arrossire.   
“Il mio campo, invece, era la matematica, ma sono in pensione da molti anni.” aggiunse l'anziana signora portando avanti la sua conversazione.  
“Oh, davvero?”   
“Sì, cara. Che ne dici di un tea? Mi piacerebbe chiacchierare con te.”  
“Mamma, non hai il treno alle quattro?” provò a dissuaderla il figlio minore.   
“Prenderò il successivo. Basterà avvisare tuo padre.” lo zittì immediatamente mentre continuava a fissare un'imbarazzatissima Molly. “Allora, che ne dici, cara?”   
“Sì, ecco, un tea mi farebbe piacere...”   
“Bene, andiamo.” concluse Mrs. Holmes prendendo a braccetto la ragazza e guidandola all'interno dell'appartamento con decisione.   
Sherlock guardò infastidito suo fratello.   
“È colpa tua.”   
“Non essere sciocco, Sherlock. Sai come è fatta. Se non glielo avessi detto io, mamma avrebbe comunque scoperto ciò che voleva sapere, a modo suo.”   
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato mentre anche loro entravano dentro casa.   
  
Aveva preparato il tea, ma non si era unito a loro. Era rimasto ostinatamente a guardare fuori dalla finestra, pregando che quella tortura finisse il prima possibile.   
“E, dimmi cara, quanti anni hai?”   
“Ehm...”   
“Lo so, non si chiede a una signora, ma tu mi sembri così giovane... Sicuramente non ne hai ancora trenta...”   
“In realtà, ne ho trentaquattro.”   
“Oh, beh, ma te li porti divinamente.”   
Molly arrossì e affondò il viso nella sua tazza di tea.   
“Sai, mi piacerebbe passare a trovarti nel tuo laboratorio. Magari la prossima volta che torno in città.”   
“Mi farebbe piacere...”  
“Mamma, non puoi disturbare Molly mentre lavora.” la riprese Sherlock senza neanche voltarsi.   
“Non essere sciocco, ovviamente passerei solo in orari in cui può prendersi una pausa. Ho molto rispetto del lavoro degli altri, IO.”   
Sherlock incassò la provocazione senza replicare.   
“Ora, però, dovrei andare.” si scusò Molly cercando di defilarsi e Sherlock le fu segretamente grato.   
“Le diamo un passaggio sino a casa, Miss Hooper.” propose Mycroft con tono suadente e guadagnandosi uno sguardo omicida da parte del fratello.   
“Ma certo cara, sei una donna che lavora quindi immagino che il tuo tempo sia prezioso.” acconsentì Mrs. Holmes alzandosi e infilando il cappotto. “Anche per me è arrivata l'ora di andare in stazione.” così dicendo si avvicinò al figlio minore e gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Ti prego, non essere arrabbiato. Vuoi almeno salutarmi?”   
Lui sospirò e poi alla fine cedette, dandole un bacio sulla guancia e facendola sorridere.   
“Il mio ragazzo...” sussurrò la donna accarezzandogli il viso, ma lui si scansò. “Va bene, è meglio che vada. Non saluti la cara Molly, Sherlock?”   
Lui si irrigidì a quella richiesta e si voltò a guardare l'amica con terrore. Anche lei era sorpresa e imbarazzata.   
“Noi non...” balbettò lei cercando un modo di uscirne dignitoso.   
“Mamma, il mio rapporto con Molly è strettamente professionale. Non abbiamo l'abitudine di perdere tempo in sciocchi sentimentalismi.”   
“Un bacetto sulla guancia non ti porta via più di un paio di secondi.” insistette la donna spingendolo verso Molly. “Forza ragazzo, non vedo perché tu ti metta tanti problemi. È solo un gesto di amicizia, giusto?” lo provocò.   
I due si guardarono per un secondo sentendosi improvvisamente come bambini. Molly arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, mentre Sherlock si mordeva le labbra irritato.   
“Oh, per l'amor del cielo...” aveva mormorato infine esasperato e si era chinato su di lei posandole un bacio sulla guancia. “Ciao Molly, e grazie per essere venuta e per i campioni.” aveva detto infine.   
Dopodiché si era allontanato infastidito andando a prendere il suo violino e a rifugiarsi fra i suoi spartiti.   
Mrs. Holmes aveva sospirato e poi aveva preso Molly a braccetto.   
“Andiamo, cara. Mi spiace per i modi di mio figlio...” aveva detto mentre scendevano le scale insieme.   
“Sai, fratellino. È divertente.” aveva commentato Mycroft attardandosi.   
“A cosa ti riferisci?”   
“Alla fine andrà come vuole lei, in un modo o nell'altro. E sappiamo entrambi che, se la sua scelta ricadesse su Molly Hooper, andrebbe bene anche a te.”   
“Non essere sciocco. Non sono interessato a Molly Hooper al di fuori del lavoro.”   
“Sì che lo sei. Ed è per questo che non volevi che lei la conoscesse.”   
Il maggiore degli Holmes si stava allontanando verso le scale con un sorriso compiaciuto quando il fratello lo richiamò.   
“Me la pagherai per tutto questo.” disse Sherlock voltandosi a guardarlo.   
Mycroft, con un'alzata di spalle, lo ignorò e scese le scale.   
  
Durante il viaggio in auto, Mrs. Holmes continuò a riempire di domande la povera Molly, la quale, però, sembrava riuscire a cavarsela egregiamente, nonostante l'imbarazzo.   
Questo permise a Mycroft di avere un po' di tempo per riflettere. Doveva trovare una soluzione. Sapeva che sua madre non si sarebbe arresa quindi bisognava trovare un altro modo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di assecondare i suoi desideri, non questa volta. Nella sua posizione non poteva semplicemente andare in un pub e conoscere qualcuno. Non era assolutamente possibile.   
Quando accostarono di fronte a casa di Molly Hooper, le due donne si salutarono come se fossero vecchie amiche e Mrs. Holmes riuscì anche a strappare alla ragazza il suo numero di telefono.   
Quando l'auto ripartì, Mycroft sapeva che era la sua occasione per parlare con sua madre.   
“Quindi, è lei la prescelta?”  
“Darò un po' di tempo a tuo fratello, ma terrò presente Molly Hooper. Mi piace quella ragazza. È intelligente, carina, gentile, dolce e ama Sherlock. Mi chiedo solo se sia il suo tipo...”   
“Dubito che Sherlock abbia un tipo.”   
“Io non mi sono mai immischiata e non intendo farlo ora. A me interessa solo che voi siate felici... Solo, mi chiedevo... A Sherlock le donne piacciono?”   
Mycroft scoppiò a ridere, divertito.   
“Credo che nemmeno lui sappia rispondere a questo quesito.”  
“Beh, ora dovrà scoprirlo.” concluse la madre con decisione. “E che mi dici di te? Non pensare che mi sia dimenticata.”   
“Mamma, è irrilevante perché non mi è possibile accontentarti, mi spiace.”   
“Ti è possibile e lo farai.”   
“Non posso semplicemente mettermi a corteggiare chiunque. Nella mia posizione non posso frequentare qualcuno che non sia assolutamente degno di fiducia e, come puoi immaginare, questo restringe notevolmente il campo.”   
“Non mi aspettavo certo che raccattassi qualcuno per strada! Ma incontrerai pur qualcuno! Magari a lavoro...”  
“Le persone con cui lavoro sono insopportabili per un tea, figurarsi passarci il mio tempo libero.”   
“Allora che mi dici della tua deliziosa assistente?”  
“Anthea?”  
“Sì. Se fosse insopportabile non l'avresti assunta.”  
“Anthea è molto più giovane di me...”  
“Non vedo dove sia il problema. È maggiorenne, mi pare.”   
“Ed è una mia collaboratrice. Non sarebbe...  _appropriato_.”   
“E cosa è appropriato, Myc? Invecchiare e morire solo, lo è?” lo zittì immediatamente. “Non mi importa come fai, ma trova una soluzione.”  
Mycroft aveva sospirato ed era stato sollevato quando aveva finalmente salutato sua madre alla stazione, ma non era ancora finita.   
“Tornerò a Londra tra due settimane, cercate di fare qualche progresso.” aveva detto Mrs. Holmes mentre saliva sul treno.   
Quando era tornato in auto era deciso a trovare un modo, moralmente giusto o no, per mettere fine a quella storia. Prese in mano il telefono per chiamare la sua assistente e la soluzione divenne improvvisamente chiara.   
“Anthea? Sto tornando in ufficio. Ho bisogno di parlarti urgentemente.”   
“Sì, _Sir._ ” aveva risposto professionalmente la voce all'altro capo.   
Aveva chiuso la telefonata sentendosi sollevato. Avrebbe risolto tutto, come sempre. Ed era buffo che fosse stata proprio sua madre a suggerirgli una scappatoia.   
  
Sherlock camminava avanti e indietro per il salotto, furioso come una belva in gabbia.   
Doveva trovare un modo di evitare tutto questo. Non poteva credere che sua madre gli avesse imposto una cosa simile! Lui non aveva tempo per queste cose! Tutto ciò che gli interessava era il lavoro e invece lei pretendeva che si mettesse alla ricerca dell'anima gemella? Suvvia, era assurdo.   
Non poteva farcela da solo. Aveva scritto a John per chiedere il suo supporto, ma non aveva ancora avuto risposta. Quando il telefono finalmente trillò indicando l'arrivo di un messaggio, non era di John.   
  
 _Tua madre mi ha fatto un'infinità di domande. Che succede? MH_    
  
 _Mi dispiace. Mia madre si è messa in testa di volermi trovare una fidanzata. SH_    
 _Ma non devi preoccuparti. Troverò il modo di farle cambiare idea. Mi spiace se ti ha importunato. SH_    
  
 _Oh, non importa. È una persona adorabile. MH_    
 _Quindi, una fidanzata? Davvero? MH_    
  
 _Lo so, è illogico. SH_    
  
 _Non è così illogico se ci pensi. Credo che i miei genitori, se fossero vivi, potrebbero avere la stessa preoccupazione. MH_    
  
 _Non sono cose che fanno per me. SH_    
  
 _E, allora, cosa intendi fare? MH_    
  
 _Troverò una scappatoia. SH_    
 _Ti va di aiutarmi? SH_    
  
 _Certo, lo sai che puoi contare sempre su di me. MH_    
  
Sherlock lesse il messaggio con un ghigno soddisfatto. Ora aveva un piano.


	2. 2

**2**    
   
I due uomini bevevano il tea in silenzio, entrambi presi dai propri pensieri. Infine, con un sospiro, il maggiore dei due posò la tazza e decise di affrontare l'argomento per cui era andato lì.  
“Domani mamma sarà qui. Cosa le dirai?”  
“Le dirò che non ho nessuna intenzione di acconsentire alle sue folli richieste. E se vuole mettersi lei alla ricerca di una donna per me, faccia pure. Mi divertirò un mondo a farle fuggire una dopo l'altra.”  
“Fratellino, perché devi scegliere sempre la strada più difficile?”  
“Preferisco questo che cedere a una simile pretesa.”  
“Come preferisci... Piuttosto, la mamma mi ha fatto una domanda a cui io non ho saputo rispondere.”  
“Doveva essere una domanda interessante.”  
“Mi ha chiesto se ti piacciono le donne o no.”  
Sherlock sussultò tanto che il tea gli andò di traverso. Afferrò un tovagliolo e dopo essersi ricomposto, guardò suo fratello perplesso.  
“Che cosa vorrebbe dire questo?”  
“Mi sembra abbastanza ovvio. Si domandava se deve cercarti una fidanzata o un fidanzato.”  
“E tu non hai saputo rispondere? Avrei giurato che avresti trovato qualche assurda calunnia su me e John.”  
“Ho preferito di no. Mamma avrebbe potuto crederci.”  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e finì il suo tea.  
“E tu che dirai?” chiese subito dopo guardando il fratello maggiore negli occhi.  
“La accontenterò.”  
“Tu...  _cosa?_ ” esclamò stupito Sherlock prima di scoppiare a ridere. “Vuoi davvero trovare qualcuno? So che non sai resistere a un ordine di tua madre, ma ora forse esageri...”  
“Non essere sciocco, Sherlock. Le obbedirò a modo mio.”  
“Mmm... fammi indovinare. Pagherai una donna per fingersi la tua fidanzata. Oh, ma certo! La tua segretaria, giusto?”  
“Almeno nostra madre avrà solo un figlio a cui fare la guerra.”  
“Mentre l'altro la prenderà in giro... Credi davvero che sia meglio?”  
“Non ho altra scelta.”  
“Potevi almeno studiare un piano migliore. È talmente banale che lo capirebbe chiunque.”  
“Lo so. È talmente banale che nostra madre non penserà che sia una recita. Al contrario di te, ha un'alta opinione del mio intelletto.” concluse Mycroft con un sospiro. “Quanto a te, fratellino, non dovresti sfidarla. Sai bene che rischi solo di renderla più agguerrita.”  
Sherlock alzò le spalle indifferente e suo fratello si alzò per andarsene.  
“Mycroft,” lo richiamò prima che se ne andasse. “Non sei autorizzato a dire a mamma che mi piacciono le donne. Sarà divertente vederla confusa al riguardo.”  
“Sherlock, è una donna anziana, non è una bella cosa beffarsi di lei.”  
“Sei tu quello che si beffa di lei. Io voglio solo vedere come cerca di destreggiarsi... Dopotutto, tutto questo è una sua idea.”  
Il maggiore degli Holmes sospirò e uscì dall'appartamento, mentre il minore si alzava e prendeva il suo violino con un ghigno beffardo.  
   
Il ristorante era lo stesso della volta precedente ma, questa volta, c'erano due posti in più a tavola. Uno era stato prontamente occupato da Anthea, la professionale e gelida assistente di Mycroft, che ora portava al dito un gigantesco anello, mentre l'altro era ancora vuoto.  
“Per chi è il posto in più?” chiese Sherlock con tono ironico.  
“Tu non te ne devi preoccupare.” Lo zittì subito sua madre.  
“Pensavi forse che avrei acconsentito alla tua folle richiesta come mio fratello?”  
“Non sono così sciocca, Sherlock. Sapevo che non avresti mai acconsentito. Puoi anche non credermi, ma ti conosco meglio di quanto tu creda.”  
Lui sbuffò e riprese a studiare il menù, anche se c'era ben poco da leggere.  
“Scusate il ritardo.” disse una nota voce femminile alle sue spalle facendolo sussultare.  
Voltandosi, si trovò di fronte a Molly Hooper.  
“Molly, cosa fai qui?”  
“L'ho invitata io.” esclamò Mrs. Holmes. “Vieni cara, siediti accanto a Sherlock.”  
“Mamma, non posso credere che tu sia arrivata a tanto!”  
“Sapevo che non avresti voluto nessuno, così ci ho pensato io.”  
“Molly è una mia amica e non posso accettare che tu la coinvolga in questa follia!”  
“Proprio perché è una tua amica intendo coinvolgerla! Non capisci, caro? Siete già legati... Basterebbe solo un piccolo sforzo...”  
Sherlock si alzò di scatto. Non aveva intenzione di continuare ad ascoltare. Senza dire una parola fuggì sulla terrazza poco distante.  
Si strinse nella giacca fingendo che il vento non fosse così fastidioso. Rimase solo e immobile per qualche minuto prima di sentire dei passi alle sue spalle.  
“Mi dispiace... Non pensavo che...”  
“Cosa pensavi, Molly Hooper? Credevi che mia madre ti avesse invitato senza un motivo specifico?” la sgridò alzando la voce.  
“Hai ragione, avrei dovuto sospettarlo.” disse lei avvicinandosi a lui e posizionandoglisi accanto.  
Erano entrambi nella stessa posizione, con lo sguardo rivolto al panorama al di là della terrazza, mentre chi era all'interno del ristorante poteva vedere solo le loro spalle.  
E fu allora, solo quando era evidente che nessuno avrebbe potuto immaginarlo, che i due si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.  
“Non posso crederci... È andata proprio come dicevi.” Sussurrò lei cercando di trattenere l’ilarità.  
“Ovviamente. Sapevo che mia madre avrebbe chiamato te non appena Mycroft le avrebbe rivelato che non intendevo darle ascolto.”  
“E ora che facciamo?”  
“Restiamo qui a fingere di discutere ancora un paio di minuti. Poi torneremo dentro come se tu mi avessi convinto a perdonare mia madre. E poi, quando lei mi implorerà, le dirò che accetto di fare un tentativo. Questo dovrebbe tenerla buona per un po'.”  
“Non pensi che sospetterà qualcosa?”  
“No, sei bravissima, andrà tutto bene. Tu semplicemente segui me.”  
“Hai scelto una soluzione davvero melodrammatica...”  
“Non per niente John dice che sono una Drama Queen...” disse lui ridacchiando. “E poi, se avessi acconsentito subito, o finto di farlo come mio fratello, non ci avrebbe mai creduto.” concluse lui con un sospiro. “Bene, ora andiamo. Sei pronta?”  
“Sì, e tu?”  
“Sempre. E... Molly?” la richiamò lui trattenendola momentaneamente per un braccio. “Grazie.”  
Lei sorrise e lui ricambiò per qualche secondo, prima di lanciarsi verso il ristorante con aria offesa.  
Quando entrambi si sedettero, Mrs. Holmes prese la mano del figlio fra le sue.  
“Sherlock, tesoro, non devi arrabbiarti. Lo faccio per il tuo bene.” lo implorò con le lacrime agli occhi. “Ti prego, fai almeno un tentativo.”  
“Hai fatto tutto alle mie spalle. Non hai ritenuto opportuno spiegare la situazione nemmeno a Molly!” le rinfacciò lui con tono severo.  
“Ma perché volevo che fossi tu a proporti... E lei è una ragazza adorabile e ti vuole bene. E so che anche tu gliene vuoi. Forza, figliolo, fallo per me. Ti chiedo solo di provare.”  
Sherlock sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi. Gli costava tantissimo acconsentire a un ordine, anche se questo veniva da sua madre. Anche se in realtà sarebbe stata solo una recita. Alla fine aprì gli occhi e sospirò.  
“E va bene. Farò un tentativo, se Molly è d'accordo, ma non ti prometto nulla.”  
“Non desidero altro, tesoro.” aveva replicato sua madre con un sorriso e poi si era avvicinata a lui e gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani con dolcezza e gli aveva baciato una guancia.  
Sherlock si era ritratto immediatamente e aveva ripreso in mano quel menù che ormai conosceva a memoria, solo per poter fingere distacco.  
Quando tutti, con un sospiro di sollievo, si dedicarono alle proprie ordinazioni, lui incrociò lo sguardo di Molly e le fece l'occhiolino, ricambiato da un sorriso imbarazzato di lei.  
   
Mycroft riprese posto in auto dopo aver riaccompagnato sua madre alla stazione. Finalmente erano rimasti solo lui e Anthea, e poteva fare un sospiro di sollievo. La sceneggiata aveva funzionato. La sua assistente era stata perfetta ed efficiente come sempre e sua madre era felice.  
“Spero di essere stata convincente,  _Sir_.”  
“Sei stata meravigliosa, grazie Anthea.”  
“Non deve ringraziarmi,  _Sir_. Mi paga profumatamente per questo.” aveva replicato lei con ironia mentre si sfilava l'anello dal dito e lo riponeva nell'astuccio.  
“Non è necessario che tu lo tolga, se non vuoi.”  
“Avere tra le mani troppo a lungo qualcosa di così bello può portare dipendenza. E poi mi si spezzerebbe il cuore a doverglielo restituire.”  
“Non dovrai farlo, in ogni caso.”  
“ _Come, prego?_ ”  
“Quando questa storia finirà, potrai tenerlo. Fingi che io abbia rotto il fidanzamento. È così che funziona, vero? Se è l'uomo a rompere il fidanzamento, la donna può tenere il gioiello. Potrai tenerlo o rivenderlo. Vale una piccola fortuna, dopotutto.”  
“Non so se posso accettarlo... Lei mi paga già più che abbondantemente.”  
“Consideralo un extra di ringraziamento per la tua disponibilità.” spiegò lui posando la sua mano su quella di lei. “Non so davvero cosa avrei fatto senza di te.”  
La donna sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo. Mycroft rimase incantato nel notare le fossette nelle sue guance. Perché non le aveva mai viste? Erano deliziose.  
E poi fu distratto dalle dita di lei che si intrecciavano alle sue, mentre con il pollice gli accarezzava il dorso della mano.  
A quel punto fu lui ad abbassare lo sguardo, incredulo. Quando lo rialzò, gli splendidi occhi di Anthea lo stavano fissando.  
E fu allora che Mycroft Holmes si chiese se non si fosse cacciato in un guaio più grosso di quello che voleva evitare.  
   
   
Sherlock era chinato sul microscopio esaminando un tipo di vernice legata a un caso di omicidio.  
“E così…” aveva esordito Molly seduta accanto a lui. “Hai più avuto notizie di tua madre?”  
“Ogni tanto mi chiama e mi chiede come va. Io le do qualche risposta vaga. Penso che presto tornerà per verificare personalmente la situazione.”  
“Oh, e cosa succederà?”  
“Fingeremo che le cose stiano lentamente procedendo.”  
“E cosa diremo se ci farà delle domande?”  
A quel punto, Sherlock si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito.  
“Studieremo qualcosa.”  
“E se invece…” iniziò lei, fermandosi subito dopo. “No, lascia stare.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Era solo un’idea, ma dubito che approverai.”  
“Dimmi pure, la valuterò con attenzione.”  
La ragazza esitò e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata.  
“Ecco, noi potremo uscire davvero qualche volta insieme. Da amici. Servirebbe a garantire la copertura…”  
“E cosa proporresti di fare in questi...  _appuntamenti_?”  
“Potremmo andare al cinema o magari a vedere qualche mostra… Sai, innocenti passatempi. Così, però, avremo qualcosa da raccontare a tua madre. Non credi?”  
Sherlock rimase pensieroso per qualche secondo, valutando l’effettiva utilità della proposta. Molly aveva ragione, dovevano essere credibili. La recita doveva essere svolta in maniera precisa.  
“Hai ragione. Ti passo a prendere stasera alle otto.” Aveva dichiarato prima di riprendere la sua analisi al microscopio.  
“Ok.” Aveva replicato semplicemente Molly tentando di trattenere un sorriso e poi era tornata al suo lavoro.  
   
“..E l'appuntamento di oggi pomeriggio con l'ambasciatore francese è stato rimandato a domani.”  
Anthea aveva illustrato i vari appuntamenti a Mycroft con il suo solito tono professionale, mentre lui aveva provveduto a prenderne nota con precisione sul suo taccuino.  
“Ah, dimenticavo. Ha chiamato sua madre.”  
L'uomo alzò immediatamente il viso e controllò il suo telefono posato sulla scrivania, senza trovare traccia di chiamate.  
“Perché non me l'hai passata?”  
“Perché voleva parlare con me.”  
“ _Ah._ ” esclamò lui posando la schiena sulla sedia e unendo le mani davanti al petto. “E come mai?”  
“Mi ha invitato per un tea la prossima settimana.”  
“E tu cosa hai risposto?”  
“Le ho detto che dovevo verificare se il mio capo mi concedeva il permesso di allontanarmi dall'ufficio per qualche ora.” rispose lei con un sorrisetto divertito.  
“Capisco.” disse Mycroft annuendo. “Forse è il caso che ne discutiamo. Siediti, per favore.”  
Anthea obbedì immediatamente e rimase a osservarlo con aspettativa.  
“Nel qual caso mia madre dovesse farti delle domande dettagliate, dovremmo concordare una linea d'azione.”  
“Non è necessario,  _Sir_. Sarò l'anima della discrezione. Risponderò il più vagamente possibile e inventerò qualche aneddoto credibile e non imbarazzante. Inoltre, passerò il tempo a lodare il mio adorato fidanzato, come farebbe ogni donna innamorata.”  
Mycroft deglutì. L'idea che Anthea lo chiamasse  _fidanzato_  e che avesse intenzione di lodarlo con sua madre, non sapeva perché, ma lo innervosiva.  
“Dobbiamo concordare gli aneddoti che vuoi inventare e anche i complimenti che intendi fare. È mia madre, mi conosce troppo bene per credere a qualsiasi storiella.”  
“Con il dovuto rispetto, vostra madre vi vede una volta all'anno, tranne che nell'ultimo periodo, ovviamente. Io ho passato con voi diciotto ore al giorno negli ultimi dieci anni. Sono certa di conoscervi meglio di quanto crediate.”  
Anthea rafforzò le sue parole lanciandogli uno sguardo deciso e lui non poté fare a meno di annuire.  
“Se lei dovesse fare domande troppo intime...”  
“Divagherò e, all'occorrenza, so mentire molto bene .”  
Come sempre, la sua efficientissima segretaria aveva pensato a ogni singolo dettaglio. Questo lo rendeva particolarmente orgoglioso della sua scelta, ma lo faceva anche sentire, in un certo senso, obsoleto.  
 _Non sapresti neanche che cravatta indossare senza la tua segretaria._  
Le parole di sua madre gli rimbombarono nella testa. Era vero. Anthea era diventata fondamentale per lui, come l'ossigeno. Coinvolgerla in quella sceneggiata era stata la cosa più naturale del mondo ma, allo stesso tempo, lo faceva sentire nervoso. Aveva la sensazione di stare valicando un confine a cui non avrebbe dovuto neanche avvicinarsi.  
“C'è solo un dettaglio ancora,  _Sir_.” aveva aggiunto la donna alzandosi in piedi. “E credo sia fondamentale per la nostra copertura.”  
“Di cosa si tratta?” aveva chiesto lui incuriosito.  
Non capitava spesso che lui trascurasse dei dettagli.  
Anthea non rispose ma si alzò, girò intorno alla scrivania e lo raggiunse. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo costrinse a ruotare la sedia verso di lei.  
“Cosa...?”  
Lei non lo ascoltò ma si chinò e lo baciò sulle labbra, lasciandolo pietrificato per la sorpresa.  
“No, così non va.” mormorò pensierosa.  
Dopodiché, si sedette sulle ginocchia di Mycroft e gli circondò il collo con le braccia. L'uomo era rimasto a bocca aperta e non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di reagire. La mano delicata di lei gli accarezzò una guancia ruvida e poi lo attirò a sé per baciarlo ancora, questa volta con maggiore trasporto.  
Lui chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel contatto che non aveva desiderato, ma che ora gli sembrava vitale come l'aria. Le loro labbra si cercarono con urgenza, accarezzandosi, mordicchiandosi, stuzzicandosi, sino a lasciarli senza fiato.  
“Decisamente meglio.”  
“Anthea, cosa...”  
“Non potevo essere credibile come donna innamorata se non ti avessi baciato almeno una volta, non credi Mycroft?”  
“Ecco, io... Non so...”  
“E poi, sinceramente, erano anni che volevo provare a farlo.” aggiunse lei con un sorriso malizioso mentre gli scompigliava affettuosamente i capelli.  
“Forse dovremmo ricordare che è solo una copertura...”  
“Lo so bene, ma mi hai regalato un vero anello con diamante. Il meno che possa fare è ringraziarti come si deve.” spiegò lei prima di baciarlo ancora sulle labbra per poi scorrere sulla sua mascella sino a scendere sul collo.  
Il freddo autocontrollo di Mycroft fu messo a dura prova. Una parte di lui desiderava lasciarsi trascinare dal desiderio che lo stava inevitabilmente travolgendo. D'altra parte aveva una bellissima giovane donna seduta in grembo che lo stava provocando sino a farlo impazzire... Tuttavia, ricordò che era nel suo ufficio, nel suo luogo di lavoro, e non poteva lasciarsi distrarre da niente. Un suo solo errore poteva costare migliaia di vite distrutte.  
“Anthea, ti prego. È meglio che torniamo a lavoro.”  
Lei si allontanò da lui il tanto sufficiente per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Certo,  _Sir_. Sappia solo che può chiamarmi se dovesse avere...  _bisogno di me_.”  
L'uomo deglutì per ciò che implicavano quelle parole. Incapace di replicare, semplicemente annuì e cercò di non guardare il viso di lei mentre si alzava per andarsene. Solo quando fu di spalle la guardò camminare lenta e sensuale come sempre verso la porta e fargli un cenno di saluto.  
Mycroft Holmes si lasciò andare sulla sedia con un sospiro. Quando era arrivato a compromettersi così? E, soprattutto, ora come avrebbe potuto uscirne?  
   
I due uscirono dal cinema con passo lento, cercando di evitare il resto della folla. Lui, come di consueto, camminava tenendo le mani dietro la schiena e guardava verso il basso. Lei teneva ancora fra le mani una ciotola di pop-corn svuotata solo per metà, e sembrava cercare di guardare ovunque tranne che verso il suo compagno.  
“Allora, che ne pensi? Ti è piaciuto?”  
“Mi aspettavo di meglio visto che era un film tanto acclamato. Decisamente un tantino morboso nel soffermarsi tanto nelle scene più drammatiche. Comunque, una storia sicuramente interessante, e ho apprezzato che tu abbia scelto un film storico e non uno romantico. Grazie, Molly.”  
“Sapevo che non avresti apprezzato quel genere. E ho anche escluso tutti i polizieschi, perché non sarebbe stato divertente se avessi scoperto l'assassino nei primi cinque minuti.”  
“ _Cinque minuti?_  Vuoi forse offendermi?” replicò lui trattenendo una risata. “Per come sono sciocche e banali le trame cinematografiche mi sarebbero bastati trenta secondi.”  
“Cinque minuti contando anche le panoramiche iniziali con i nomi del cast, ovviamente...” aveva spiegato lei ridendo. “Sai, oggi mi ha chiamato tua madre.” aggiunse poco dopo, con tono più serio.  
“Voleva verificare come procede?”  
“Sì, e mi ha invitato a prendere il tea con lei, domani.”  
Lui annuì con un sospiro, ma non era per niente sorpreso, dopotutto. Erano passate due settimane dal pranzo in cui aveva accettato di provare a frequentare Molly. E in un certo senso lo stava facendo, anche se non come si aspettava sua madre.  
“Sono contenta che siamo usciti insieme un po' di volte, così non dovrò mentire del tutto. Le racconterò dei posti dove andiamo e di come chiacchieriamo. Spero solo che non voglia chiedermi ulteriori dettagli...”  
Sherlock si voltò a guardarla, incuriosito.  
“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“Sai, dettagli...  _romantici_.”  
“ _Oh._ ” esclamò lui diventando pensieroso. “Suppongo che dopo una frequentazione di due settimane debba succedere...  _qualcosa_. Giusto?”  
“Sì, normalmente.”  
“In teoria, a che punto dovremmo essere?”  
“Due settimane... Sono tra i cinque e i dieci appuntamenti. Sicuramente dovemmo esserci raccontati tutto il nostro passato sentimentale...”  
“Il tuo lo conosco già e il mio posso scrivertelo in un SMS. Che altro?”  
“Beh, ecco... Dovremmo esserci almeno... baciati.” spiegò lei arrossendo sino alla punta dei capelli.  
“Baci, quindi. Credi che sia evidente che io e te non ci siamo mai baciati?”  
“Per te lo sarebbe. E per tua madre?”  
“Sì, accidenti.” sbuffò lui guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di un'idea. “E va bene. Leviamoci il pensiero. Vieni qui, Molly.”  
“ _Come?_ ”  
“Avvicinati, così posso baciarti.”  
“Ma ora? Qui, in mezzo alla strada?”  
“Credi che il luogo sia rilevante?”  
“Potrebbe vederci chiunque...” spiegò lei timidamente.  
“Hai ragione. Casa tua è dietro l'angolo. Meglio aspettare di essere lì.”  
Per tutto il tragitto, Molly non disse nulla. Sembrava essere molto nervosa e camminava lentamente di proposito, come se avesse temuto di apparire troppo impaziente, ma ogni tanto il suo passo accelerava involontariamente. Raggiunsero l'appartamento in pochi minuti ma di fronte al portone fece cadere le chiavi perché le sue mani tremavano.  
Sherlock avrebbe voluto calmarla, ma doveva ammettere che quella situazione rendeva nervoso anche lui.  
Quando entrarono nel salotto di Molly lui si tolse lentamente il cappotto e lo posò sul divano, imitato subito dopo da lei. Rimasero al centro della stanza a guardarsi per qualche secondo, entrambi in imbarazzo.  
“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”  
“No, Molly. Credo sia meglio procedere subito e non pensarci più.”  
“Sai, non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe successo così.”  
“Cosa intendi?” chiese lui facendo due passi verso di lei.  
“Ho sempre creduto che, se mai ti avessi baciato, sarebbe stato vero.”  
“Molly, un bacio non può non essere vero. Si possono fingere molte cose, persino intere relazioni, ma un bacio è sempre vero. Baciarsi significa entrare in contatto con un altro essere umano tramite le proprie labbra. Dimmi, come è possibile fingere una cosa simile?”  
Lei arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Allora, sarà un vero bacio?”  
Lui si avvicinò ancora posandole una mano sotto al mento per costringerla ad alzare il viso.  
“Certo. Ora rimani ferma e zitta.” aveva ordinato con un sorriso complice.  
L'aveva guardata per qualche secondo. I suoi grandi occhi castani erano spalancati e sembravano quelli di un cucciolo impaurito. Si chinò lentamente su di lei e i loro nasi si sforarono leggermente, solo un per un attimo. Questo lo bloccò temporaneamente. Era strano come un contatto così lieve potesse farlo rabbrividire. Lei continuava a guardarlo con aspettativa. Sherlock annullò la distanza fra loro unendo finalmente le loro labbra.  
Rimasero entrambi immobili per qualche secondo. La morbidezza della bocca di Molly lo stupì. Era come baciare la seta. Istintivamente, le posò una mano su un fianco, avvicinandola maggiormente a sé. Lei, incoraggiata da quel suo gesto, cominciò ad accarezzare le labbra di lui con le proprie, succhiandole delicatamente, mentre gli posava una mano sulla spalla per sorreggersi.  
Sherlock decise di imitarla e presto anche lui iniziò a studiare la piccola bocca di lei, assaggiandola come un frutto. Quando, involontariamente, sfiorò la lingua di Molly, fu elettrizzante. Attirandola a sé anche con l'altra mano, iniziò a esplorarla con la propria lingua, e gli sembrò assolutamente meraviglioso. Il contatto era come una scarica elettrica ma gli sembrava che la distanza fra di loro fosse ancora troppa. Lentamente, la sospinse verso il muro, costringendola a poggiarsi con la schiena, e sprofondò in lei con l'illogico e istintivo desiderio di fondersi con il suo piccolo e morbido corpo. Molly si era aggrappata a lui e ricambiava ogni sua effusione con sempre maggior trasporto.  
Incapace di trattenersi, Sherlock iniziò a baciarle il volto, scivolando verso la sua nuca e il suo collo. A quel gesto, lei ansimò direttamente nel suo orecchio e questo lo fece rabbrividire. Continuò ad accarezzare con le labbra quella pelle liscia e calda e si soffermò sulla sua gola, assaporando il piacere di sentire la sua carotide pulsare contro la propria bocca. Il suo battito e i suoi respiri erano velocissimi, perfettamente in sincrono con i propri.  
Quando Molly, istintivamente, allacciò le mani sulla sua nuca e sprofondò le dita fra i suoi capelli, fu il suo turno di gemere. Riusciva a percepire ogni centimetro della sua pelle che vibrava. Sentiva che avrebbe potuto impazzire per il semplice desiderio.  _Voleva di più._  
Realizzare questo fu come una doccia fredda.  
Si staccò immediatamente da lei, ancora con il fiato corto. Molly aveva il viso arrossato e il petto che si alzava velocemente.  _Era splendida._  
“Penso che possa bastare. È meglio che vada.” aveva detto correndo a prendere il proprio cappotto.  
“Sherlock, aspetta...” aveva cercato di fermarlo lei, invano.  
Era fuggito via. Non poteva restare ancora, non dopo essersi reso conto che il desiderio avrebbe potuto divorarlo. Perché lui voleva davvero Molly. E allora tutto il suo geniale piano sarebbe andato a rotoli. Non era così che doveva andare. Aveva previsto ogni cosa, come poteva essergli sfuggito questo? Come poteva aver ignorato una cosa simile?  
Incapace di trovare una risposta, era tornato a casa a piedi, sperando che la fredda aria notturna potesse dare un po' di sollievo al suo corpo e alla sua mente.  


	3. 3

 

**3**

 

Sherlock era alla finestra e vide John avvicinarsi al portone, quindi iniziò a indossare il cappotto. Quando l’amico era arrivato al piano era pronto per uscire.

“Allora, cosa c’è di così urgente?”

“Abbiamo un appostamento da fare. Non c’è tempo da perdere.” Aveva spiegato il consulente investigativo scendendo di corsa per le scale, seguito da un rassegnato John Watson.

Un minuto dopo erano su un taxi diretti in centro.

“Dove andiamo?”  
“Vicino a St.Paul, in una sala da tea.*”

“Una sala da tea?” esclamo sorpreso il dottore. “Un criminale raffinato, suppongo.” Aveva ironizzato. “Vuoi spiegarmi il caso?”

“Non è esattamente un caso.”

“In che senso?”

“Diciamo che è una faccenda personale.”

“ _Personale?_ ” fece eco il dottore sempre più confuso.

“Si tratta di mia madre.”

“È in pericolo?”  
“ _Ti prego._ ” Ridacchiò Sherlock divertito. “Hai conosciuto mia madre. Potrebbe cavarsela anche in mezzo a un'orda di terroristi.”

“Allora non capisco.”

“In questo momento mia madre sta prendendo il tea con Molly.”

“ _Ah_. E questo è un problema perché…” aveva replicato John sempre più perplesso.

“Mia madre crede che Molly sia la mia fidanzata. O che lo diventerà a breve.”

“E come le è venuta questa idea? Lo hai suggerito tu?”

“Non esattamente. È una lunga storia.”

“Ok, ma anche ammettendo ciò, perché stiamo andando lì?”

“Mia madre ha invitato solo Molly, quindi vuole parlarle in privato, di qualcosa che non vuole chiedere a me. È evidente che ha intenzione di farle delle domande…  _intime_.”

“Molly è a conoscenza delle idee di tua madre?”  
“Sì, siamo d’accordo di fingere che ci stiamo frequentando.”

“E allora qual è il problema? Temi che Molly possa lasciarsi scappare qualcosa?”  
“Mi fido ciecamente di Molly Hooper.” Negò immediatamente con tono sicuro. “Tuttavia, mia madre è un osso duro…” spiegò mentre scendevano dal taxi e iniziava a camminare con passo svelto verso la sala da tea.

“Dici davvero?”  
“Su mia madre? Certo.”  
“No, su Molly.”

Sherlock si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede e fissò confuso l’amico.

“Non ti avevo mai sentito dire che ti fidassi ciecamente di qualcuno. E non avevo idea che tu fossi così vicino a Molly…”  
“ _Vicino?_ ”

“Non è facile fingere una relazione, serve un certo grado di complicità e fiducia per poterlo fare.”

Sherlock scosse la testa e riprese a camminare.

“Non cominciare a immaginare chissà quale romantico epilogo, John. Io e Molly siamo amici. Nient'altro.” aveva spiegato fermandosi all'improvviso e indicando l'altro lato della strada. “Loro si trovano lì.”

John aveva seguito l'indicazione e aveva notato l'elegante sala da tea.

“Da qui non vedremo nulla.”

“Ecco perché ho portato i binocoli.”

L'ex soldato alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.

“Che c'è? Non c'è altro modo.”

“Sembriamo due idioti con i binocoli in mezzo al marciapiede. Ci prenderanno per guardoni.”

“Cerchiamo un punto più appartato.”

Sherlock si guardò intorno e poi notò un vicolo poco distante. Vi si addentrò, seguito dall'amico, e salì su una scala antincendio.

“Perfetto, da qui riesco a vederle.” aveva commentato immediatamente.

“C'è anche Anthea!” si era stupito John. “Come mai?”

“Lei è la finta fidanzata di Mycroft.”

“Sul serio?” aveva chiesto l'altro scoppiando a ridere. “Tuo fratello crede che lui e quella donna splendida siano credibili come fidanzati? Ma si è mai guardato allo specchio?”

“Non lo so. Chiedilo a lui.” aveva risposto Sherlock senza distogliere lo sguardo dal loro obbiettivo, proprio mentre alle loro spalle qualcuno si schiariva la gola.

Purtroppo per John, era Mycroft.

“Salve, Dottor Watson. Sono lieto di sapere anche la sua opinione in merito alla mia vita privata.”  
“Ecco, io...”

“Mycroft, usi ancora quell'acqua di colonia? Ti sento arrivare a un miglio di distanza.” lo interruppe Sherlock pur senza voltarsi.

“Forse, fratellino, ti interesserà sapere che io ho la possibilità di  _vedere e sentire_  ciò che si stanno dicendo.”

A questo punto, il minore degli Holmes finalmente si voltò. Osservò con attenzione suo fratello e l'auto che lo aspettava poco distante e comprese.

Anthea doveva avere addosso una cimice con videocamera.

Senza attendere oltre, raggiunse suo fratello e lo seguì entrando nell'elegante berlina nera, seguito da John.

Mycroft aprì un portatile e immediatamente i tre uomini poterono vedere e ascoltare quello che accadeva all'interno della sala da tea.

 

_“Come si comporta il mio Myc?”_

_“Come il più adorabile dei fidanzati.” aveva risposto Anthea con un sorriso radioso. “Non può darlo a vedere in pubblico, ovviamente. La sua posizione, il fatto che io sia la sua segretaria e tutto il resto, glielo impediscono. Quando siamo soli, però, è molto dolce.”_

_“Pensate di sposarvi?”_

_“Me lo ha chiesto, ma per ora abbiamo deciso di aspettare. Bisognerà trovare il momento adatto e dovrà essere incredibilmente discreto.”_

_Mrs. Holmes sorrise soddisfatta mentre stringeva la mano alla donna che aveva accanto. E poi si girò verso Molly._

_“E che mi dici del mio Sherly?”_

_La patologa sorrise timidamente mentre sorseggiava il suo tea per prendere tempo._

_“Ecco, siamo usciti insieme alcune volte. È sempre molto carino con me...”_

_“Ma c'è stato qualche segno del suo interesse? Qualcosa che faccia sperare?”_

_“Sì, beh...”deglutì la ragazza in preda all'imbarazzo. “Mi ha baciato.”_

_“Oh, è meraviglioso!” aveva esultato Mrs. Holmes. “Il mio piccolo Sherly, finalmente... E pensare che avevo il dubbio che preferisse gli uomini...”_

 

“Fatemi capire bene.” esclamò all'improvviso John Watson distraendo gli altri due dalla visione. “Voi due, _entrambi voi due_ , state fingendo una relazione per imbrogliare vostra madre. Non vi vergognate?”

“John, è stata lei a iniziare questa cosa.”

“Certo, diamo la colpa alla mamma, Freud impazzirebbe con voi. E che mi dite di quelle due donne?” aggiunse indicando lo schermo.

“A cosa si riferisce, Dottor Watson?”

“Mi riferisco al fatto che quelle due donne non fingono di essere le vostre fidanzate,  _loro vogliono esserlo_!”

I due Holmes si irrigidirono e si guardarono l'un l'altro perplessi.

“Forse questo può essere vero per Miss Hooper, che come tutti sappiamo da anni prova dei sentimenti per il mio sciocco fratello, ma Anthea è una mia dipendente. È pagata per questo.”

“Mycroft, sei sicuro che la devozione di quella donna sia dovuta solo al denaro?”

Il silenzio calò nella macchina, interrotto solo dalle voci metalliche che arrivavano dal video.

“Sapete che vi dico,  _geni_? Quelle due donne sono belle e brillanti, e vi amano. E voi, più di chiunque altro, dovreste averlo notato. E, invece che ringraziare il cielo per una simile fortuna, le usate come degli oggetti. Forse voi credete di essere abbastanza forti da non provare nulla, ma come potete essere certi che valga anche per loro? Dovreste vergognarvi.” spiegò John prima di aprire la portiera dell'auto e scendere. “E sapete un'altra cosa?” aggiunse chinandosi per infilare la testa nell'abitacolo. “Mrs. Holmes ha ragione. Voi due avete bisogno di una fidanzata.” concluse chiudendo la portiera e allontanandosi con passo deciso e lasciando i due fratelli Holmes incredibilmente senza parole.

 

Mycroft era tornato nel suo ufficio e aveva atteso con ansia il ritorno della sua assistente. Come da precedenti accordi, lei si era recata da lui appena arrivata.

“Spero di aver soddisfatto le sue richieste,  _Sir_.” aveva detto riconsegnando la cimice che aveva nascosto nella sua borsetta.

“Sei stata perfetta, come sempre.” si complimentò lui con un sorriso. “Siediti, per favore.”

Lei obbedì e accavallò le gambe con naturalezza, ma a Mycroft non sfuggì l'intento di mostrargli casualmente il pizzo delle sue calze.

“Anthea, so che questo ti sembrerà strano e inutile, ma è bene mettere in chiaro la nostra situazione. Preferirei essere certo che non ci siano fraintendimenti.”

“A cosa si riferisce,  _Sir_?”

“Mi riferisco al fatto che anche se ti pago per essere la mia fidanzata e ti ho dato un anello, ciò non significa che tu sia, o possa diventare un giorno, la mia fidanzata. Spero che tu lo sappia.”

“Ne sono a conoscenza,  _Sir_.” aveva ammesso lei con uno strano sorriso. “Perché sente il bisogno di chiarire questo punto?”  
“Qualcuno mi ha fatto notare che il tuo desiderio di compiacermi poteva essere dovuto a qualcosa di diverso dalla semplice lealtà come mia assistente personale. E che magari tu ti aspettassi qualcosa... Prima o poi.”

Anthea si alzò in piedi e posò i palmi sulla scrivania di Mycroft, piegandosi in avanti. Il suo sguardo era incredibilmente serio e sembrava essere irritata.

“Crede che io sia innamorata di lei?”

“So che mi sei affezionata, ma non so sino a che punto arrivi questo affetto e non desidero ferire i tuoi sentimenti.”

“Mi permetta di parlare liberamente,  _Sir._  Se io fossi innamorata di lei, non mi aspetterei mai un fidanzamento ufficiale con tanto di matrimonio e bambini. Non è questo che voglio. Se fossi innamorata di lei,  _e ripeto se_ , quello che vorrei sarebbe solo  _Lei_. Vorrei essere la donna che le si sveglia accanto la mattina e le prepara il caffè, l'amica a cui confida le sue preoccupazioni e l'amante che la fa gemere di piacere la notte. Nient'altro. Non avrei motivo di desiderare dell'altro.”

Mycroft rimase a fissarla ammirato mentre lei si raddrizzava riportando le braccia accanto ai fianchi.

“Ma, purtroppo per lei, non è questo quello che avverrà,  _Sir_. Ora è meglio che torni al mio lavoro. Devo recuperare il tempo perso con sua madre.”

Così dicendo era uscita dal suo ufficio con passo militaresco.

Mycroft era perplesso. Sembrava che Anthea si fosse offesa e che la sua dichiarazione successiva avesse l’unico scopo di farlo pentire del non volere una vera relazione con lei. Si diede dell'idiota. A quanto pareva John Watson aveva ragione.

 

Sherlock era seduto al buio e aspettava. Quando, finalmente, la porta d'ingresso si aprì, si sentì sollevato. Molly entrò nell'appartamento con aria rilassata e serena e... canticchiando. Sorrise nel vederla togliersi il cappotto al ritmo della musica che lei stessa produceva goffamente. Improvvisò anche qualche piccolo passo di danza, e dovette trattenersi dal ridere. Era assolutamente meravigliosa. Perfetta, in verità, ma per quanto lo fosse, lui non poteva averla per sé. Potevano essere solo amici, e già questo era un legame che la metteva fin troppo in pericolo. Chiunque poteva arrivare a lei e questo lo terrorizzava.

Quando vide che lei iniziava a togliersi i vestiti, giustamente credendo di essere sola, si schiarì la gola per farsi notare. Molly sussultò spaventata.

“Sherlock?” chiese confusa riconoscendo la sua ombra e accendendo la luce. “Cosa ci fai nascosto al buio nel mio salotto?”

“Ti aspettavo.” disse lui come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo mentre si alzava e la raggiungeva. “Volevo sapere come è andata oggi con mia madre.”  
“Bene.” rispose lei arrossendo. “Lei mi ha fatto delle domande e le mie risposte le sono piaciute.”

“Cosa le hai detto?” chiese lui pur sapendolo già alla perfezione.

“Solo la verità. Che usciamo insieme, che sei gentile con me... e che mi hai baciato.”

Lui annuì pensieroso. Le parole di John gli rimbombavano in testa come una terribile accusa.

“Molly, tu sei sempre consapevole che questa è solo una recita, vero?”

“Certo, Sherlock.” aveva confermato lei con un sorriso triste. “Non nego che vorrei che fosse qualcosa di più, ma sono abbastanza realista da capire che non succederà mai.”

“Riguardo a ieri sera...” iniziò lui nel tentativo di spiegare cosa era successo. “Mi dispiace. Ho perso il controllo. Non vorrei però che tu fraintendessi...”

“Non ti preoccupare, lo so.”

Sherlock rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo. Molly Hooper. L'adorabile donna che lo capiva, sempre. Gli leggeva dentro. E lo amava così tanto da fare qualunque cosa per lui senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio. Solo per questo avrebbe voluto averla per sé, come un piccolo gioiello prezioso, e nasconderla in un luogo sicuro dove solo lui avrebbe potuto ammirarla.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno, nemmeno con se stesso a voce alta, ma non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun altro nella sua vita. Perché nessuno era come Molly. Speciale e preziosa.

“Ora è meglio che vada.” disse prima di perdere completamente la ragione e buttarsi nuovamente su quelle splendide piccole labbra che sembravano attirarlo come una potente calamita.

“Aspetta.” lo chiamò lei trattenendolo per un braccio. “Lo so che non significa niente per te e che non devo aspettarmi un futuro o altro... Voglio solo che tu sappia che per me invece significa tanto. Poter passare del tempo con te a parlare e il modo gentile in cui mi tratti. E, certo, i baci di ieri... Anche se per poco, mi illudo di essere davvero la tua ragazza e mi sento speciale. Perché so che, se tu decidessi di avere una ragazza, non potrebbe essere una persona qualunque. Sarebbe speciale, come te. Quindi, grazie Sherlock.” concluse abbassando lo sguardo.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo, alla ricerca del coraggio per scappare via da lei, invano. Con un sospiro, abbassò nuovamente il viso verso di lei e incontrò i suoi grandi occhi castani, in cui vide il suo riflesso. Vide un uomo che era terrorizzato dai propri sentimenti e che temeva di restare solo, ma che si trincerava dietro uno stupido orgoglio e scuse pietose.

“Molly, non ringraziarmi.” riuscì a dire infine. “Sono l'uomo peggiore del mondo… Ti sto usando e tu mi ringrazi! Non merito il tuo amore. Non merito te.”

Lei lo guardava confusa, non capendo le sue parole.

“Molly Hooper, sappi che, in un'altra vita, sarei stato orgoglioso di portarti all'altare. In questa, però, sono destinato a guardarti da lontano.” aveva dichiarato accarezzandole dolcemente il viso prima di chinarsi su di lei e baciarle brevemente le labbra. “Buonanotte, Molly Hooper.” aveva sussurrato prima di correre via.

Doveva andarsene. Aveva ceduto come uno sciocco. Le aveva praticamente dichiarato il suo amore mentre delle stupide lacrime gli pungevano gli occhi cercando di uscire. Era stato impulsivo e stupido, come se non sapesse a menadito le conseguenze che poteva portare un atto così avventato.

“Sherlock!” lo richiamava lei mentre lo rincorreva per le scale. “Sherlock, aspetta!”

Lui la ignorò e, finalmente giunto per strada, cercò un taxi, ma sembravano essere tutti spariti.

“Sherlock, non puoi andartene così!” esclamò Molly alle sue spalle con il fiatone.

“Molly, è tardi e fa freddo. Torna in casa.”

“Non dirmi cosa devo fare!” esclamò lei furiosa. “Tu non puoi dirmi certe cose e poi fuggire. Posso accettare di amarti senza essere ricambiata. Posso accettare di essere insultata e usata per i tuoi scopi. Posso accettare di fingere una relazione per far contenta tua madre. Posso accettare qualsiasi cosa, ma non che tu mi dichiari di provare qualcosa per me e poi fuggi senza darmi una spiegazione!”

“Molly, stai urlando per strada.” le fece notare lui cercando di calmarla.

“Non mi importa! Mi devi delle spiegazioni, Sherlock. Sei scappato da casa mia quindi non mi rimane altra scelta che pretendere delle risposte per strada.”

Lui sospirò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un appiglio, una scusa, un buon motivo per non dire la verità, ma non ne trovava nemmeno uno.

“Non c'è nulla da spiegare, Molly.” disse semplicemente tornando allo stadio della negazione.

“Nulla? E quello che mi hai detto poco fa?”  
“Non significava niente.”

“Stai mentendo, e peggio del solito.” lo sbugiardò immediatamente lei. “Non riesci neanche guardarmi negli occhi.”

“Molly, non ho niente da dire, mi dispiace.” replicò lui mentre con grande sforzo si voltava a guardarla.

“Sai, Sherlock, sei davvero patetico. Sei un uomo triste e vigliacco che non ha il coraggio di ammettere quello che prova.” lo accusò lei in lacrime prima di tornare all'interno del palazzo, lasciandolo solo per strada.

Sherlock fece un profondo respiro per ricacciare dentro le lacrime che continuavano a minacciare di uscire e poi si avviò a piedi verso casa.

 

 

 

 

*Quando ero a Londra sono stata in una deliziosa sala da tea a St.Paul e allora ho deciso di citarla. :)

 

 


	4. 4

**4**

 

Nessuno aveva notato la differenza. Apparentemente, nulla era cambiato, ma Mycroft era in grado di vedere quei piccoli dettagli. Soprattutto perché riguardavano solo lui.

Anthea era sempre precisa e professionale come sempre, sorrideva e digitava forsennatamente sul suo blackberry come aveva sempre fatto, ma era diversa con lui.

La mattina, quando Mycroft saliva sull’auto che lo avrebbe portato in ufficio, c’era sempre lei ad aspettarlo con una tazza di caffè che lo informava prontamente sugli impegni della giornata, ma non lo guardava più in viso e il suo caffè aveva iniziato ad essere pessimo.

All’ora di pranzo, normalmente Anthea lo interrompeva durante le riunioni con una scusa, in modo che potesse congedare discretamente i suoi interlocutori, ma ora si faceva attendere per delle mezzore intere, lasciandolo a subire quelle noiose discussioni completamente affamato.

E la sera, quando doveva rientrare a casa, spesso l’auto non era pronta e lui era costretto ad attendere diversi minuti per strada, a volte anche sotto la pioggia.

Il lavoro di lei era sempre ineccepibile, le uniche cose su cui lei mancava,  _casualmente_ , erano i comfort che lo riguardavano. Non era necessario essere un genio per capirne il motivo.

_L'inferno non conosce furia simile a una donna respinta.*_

Si trovava nel suo ufficio riflettendo su come risolvere la questione, sentendo la mancanza del perfetto feeling che aveva con la sua assistente solo pochi giorni prima, quando il suo cellulare personale aveva squillato. Non avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma sapeva di non avere scelta.

“Buongiorno, mamma.”

“Buongiorno, Myc. Ti chiamo per ricordarti che la prossima settimana è il compleanno di tuo padre. Vorremmo che tu e Anthea veniste per il week end.”

Mycroft sussultò. In quel momento non poteva esserci niente di peggio.

“Mamma, non so se Anthea potrà venire.”

“Non essere sciocco, Mycroft. Sei il suo capo e non le negherai qualche giorno libero, giusto?”

“Non è per questo. In realtà temo che non voglia venire…”

“Oh, Signore… Mycroft, avete litigato?”

“Diciamo che abbiamo qualche incomprensione, al momento.”

“Beh, scusati e risolvi la faccenda!”  
“Come puoi dare per scontato che sia io a dovermi scusare?”

“Perché quella ragazza bacia la terra su cui cammini! Non ho alcun dubbio che sia colpa tua, quindi fai quello che devi. Vi aspettiamo tra dieci giorni, non sono accettati rifiuti. E dormirete a casa nostra.”  
“A casa vostra? Mamma, preferiamo non abusare della vostra ospitalità. L’hotel della zona…”

“No, starete da noi. È deciso.”

Era impossibile far ragionare sua madre quando aveva quel tono, quindi non aveva scelta.

“Va bene, mamma.” Accettò infine con tono rassegnato.

Mycroft Holmes chiuse la chiamata domandandosi cosa avesse fatto di male per meritare tutto ciò.

 

Sherlock stava studiando un composto chimico nella sua cucina, ma i risultati non lo soddisfacevano. Nulla lo soddisfaceva da qualche giorno. Era sempre irritabile e di umore a dir poco tetro.  _Non era difficile intuirne il perché._ Inoltre, il fatto che non avesse un caso, non aiutava certo ad affrontare le noiose giornate.

Quando il suo telefono squillò, rimase deluso nel vedere che il mittente non era Lestrade e che quindi non si trattava di lavoro. Respinse la chiamata, ma continuava a squillare. Alla quarta volta dovette cedere.

“Non vuoi parlare con tua madre, Sherlock?” lo rimproverò la voce all'altro capo.

“Ciao mamma. Sono impegnato.”

“Lo sei sempre… Sarò breve. Prossima settimana vogliamo che tu e Molly passiate il week end da noi. È il compleanno di tuo padre e lui ci terrebbe tanto a conoscerla.”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio, ripensando all’ultima conversazione avuta con Molly pochi giorni prima. Si alzò in piedi e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, alla ricerca di una scusa valida mentre sentiva delle strane fitte di dolore allo stomaco.

“Non posso. Sono occupato.”  
“Non dire sciocchezze. È il compleanno di tuo padre. Puoi avere un week end libero!”

“Allora informerò i criminali di prendersi una pausa per qualche giorno…” replicò lui con sarcasmo.

“Non ti prendere gioco di me, Sherlock. Sono ancora capace di prenderti a ceffoni.” Lo minacciò la donna con tono severo. “Tra dieci giorni. Non sono ammessi rifiuti.”  
“Mamma, cercherò di venire ma… Dubito che Molly verrà.” ammise infine.

“Deve lavorare?”  
“Ehm... Sì, certo…”

“ _Oh, no._  Ti prego, Sherlock, non dirmi che hai mandato tutto a monte! Dimmi che non avete litigato!”

“Non abbiamo…  _litigato._  Semplicemente non ha funzionato. Mi dispiace mamma.”

“Ma cosa è successo? L’ho vista qualche giorno fa e ha detto che tutto andava bene!”

“È colpa mia. Non sono adatto a lei…” iniziò lui a spiegare cercando di minimizzare l’incrinatura nella sua voce. “Sono una calamita per i guai e lei non ha bisogno di uno come me.”

Era completamente sicuro che la vita di Molly Hooper sarebbe stata infinitamente migliore se non lo avesse mai incontrato.  _Non poteva dire lo stesso della propria._  


“Sherlock, tesoro, ma che dici? Lei ti ama!”

“E questa è solo la prova del fatto che Molly Hooper ha un pessimo gusto per gli uomini…” commentò lui cinicamente cercando di deviare il discorso.

“Non è con il sarcasmo che risolverai questa situazione! Sherlock, tu tieni a lei, vero?”

Ammutolì. Non sapeva come rispondere. O meglio, non voleva rispondere, perché avrebbe significato rendere reale qualcosa che non aveva nessuna intenzione di considerare.

“Sherlock? Sei ancora lì?” lo esortò sua madre con dolcezza.

Doveva dirlo? Doveva ammettere quello che provava? Magari solo quella volta, solo con sua madre, poteva concedersi il lusso di ammettere quei sentimenti. Poteva aprire quella porta solo per un istante...  
“Sono qui, mamma.” Replicò lui con un sospiro. “La verità è che tengo molto a Molly, è la mia migliore amica e una donna fantastica, ma non posso essere nient’altro per lei. Non sarebbe giusto. Non quando io passo la vita a scansare pallottole. Non sopporterei di essere la causa delle sue sofferenze o magari della sua morte.”

“Sherlock…” sussurrò sua madre con voce commossa. “Tu la ami.”

“Non come pensi tu.”

“Sì, invece. Tesoro, tu stai anteponendo la sua felicità, o quello che credi lo sia, alla tua.”

“Questo non vuol dire nulla.” Negò ma sentiva che la voce lo stava tradendo. “Il fatto che io non voglia vederla morta non significa che io…  _la_   _ami_.” Esitò nel dire quelle parole perché significavano dare sempre più spazio ai suoi sentimenti, mentre avrebbe preferito ignorarli in quel momento.

“Non è solo questo. Tu non vuoi nemmeno che soffra. Vuoi vederla felice. Cos’è questo se non amore?”

Trattenne un urlo di frustrazione. Perché? Perché sua madre doveva riuscire a costringerlo ad ammettere i suoi sentimenti? Perché non poteva semplicemente accettare le bugie dietro alle quali si nascondeva, come tutti gli altri?

“Mamma…” la implorò trattenendo le lacrime.

“Tesoro, va da lei e dille quello che provi. Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto.”

“Non posso…”

“Sì, puoi e devi. Lei è la tua possibilità di essere felice. Come lo era tuo padre per me.”

Si accasciò a terra, incapace di trattenersi. Sentiva un dolore trafiggerlo al petto e non riusciva più a contenere le lacrime che aveva cercato di evitare per tutto quel tempo.

“Sherlock, smettila di comportarti come se tu non meritassi di essere amato, come se dovessi scontare chissà quale punizione... Lasciati amare. Molly non desidera altro... E anche tu.”

Rimase immobile, con la testa sprofondata nelle braccia, ad ascoltare la dolce voce di sua madre che lo confortava, come quando era bambino e lei lo consolava dopo un incubo.

“Andrà tutto bene.” continuava a ripetergli. “Devi solo trovare il coraggio di accettare l'amore che ti viene offerto.” la voce di sua madre era rotta dal pianto, ma sempre decisa.

Dentro di sé sentiva di essere ancora quel bambino che desiderava rifugiarsi nelle sue braccia e lasciarsi cullare sino ad addormentarsi.

“Pensaci su, tesoro. E richiamami. Ti voglio bene.” lo aveva infine salutato la donna che evidentemente aveva capito che non avrebbe avuto altre risposte da suo figlio.

Dopo aver chiuso la conversazione, Sherlock rimase in quella posizione per un tempo incalcolabile, mentre le parole di sua madre continuavano a rimbombargli in testa.

 

“Ecco le trascrizioni delle intercettazioni che aveva richiesto,  _Sir_.” aveva detto Anthea posando un fascicolo sulla scrivania di Mycroft.

“Grazie, Anthea.”

La donna aveva annuito con fare professionale e, senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso, si era voltata per andarsene.

“Andrea?** Aspetta, per favore.” l'aveva fermata lui chiamandola con il suo vero nome, lusso che non si concedeva spesso.

Si era fermata per qualche secondo, esitando, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso il proprio capo.

“Siediti, vorrei parlarti.”

Lei aveva annuito nuovamente con aria glaciale e si era seduta di fronte a quella scrivania. Mycroft non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che questa volta non lo aveva guardato in viso, non aveva sorriso, né c'erano stati gesti maliziosi. Era così seria da spaventarlo. Sembrava una condannata a morte.

“Andrea, credo di non essere stato giusto con te, e vorrei scusarmi. Mi piacerebbe che questa incomprensione tra noi venisse cancellata e che avessimo nuovamente lo splendido rapporto di fiducia e rispetto che avevamo prima.”

“Di quale incomprensione parla,  _Sir_?” replicò lei alzando finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui.

Sorrideva forzatamente e i suoi occhi erano il perfetto specchio della rabbia e del dolore che provava.

“Ti prego, Andrea, smettila. Lavori per me da anni e conosci di me ogni singolo difetto. Ho talmente tanta fiducia in te da coinvolgerti in quella stupida recita ai danni di mia madre, quindi smettila di chiamarmi così almeno quando siamo soli.”

“Va bene,  _Mycroft._ ” accettò lei con una smorfia. “Ancora non capisco di che parli.”  
“Questa conversazione offende l'intelligenza di entrambi. Sai perfettamente di cosa parlo.”

La guardò negli occhi aspettando una risposta da parte sua, ma non arrivò. Andrea continuava a guardarlo negli occhi con atteggiamento di sfida, ma presto vide un incrinatura nella sua sicurezza e, alla fine, lei abbassò il viso. Mycroft si sentì un mostro. Doveva tutto a quella donna e l'aveva ferita.

Si alzò e girò intorno alla scrivania sino a raggiungerla.

“Mi dispiace.” disse mentre le posava una mano sulla spalla. “Ho dubitato di te e delle tue intenzioni, non lo farò mai più. Voglio che tu sappia che non c'è nessuno al mondo di cui mi fidi quanto te. Sei il mio braccio destro, la mia migliore amica, il mio raggio di sole nelle giornate buie. Non so cosa farei senza di te. Perdonami.”

Quando la donna tirò su lo sguardo, i suoi bellissimi occhi erano lucidi. Non l'aveva mai vista così. Andrea era sempre stata gelida come il ghiaccio, come se non provasse nessuna emozione. Vederla scossa per delle semplici scuse era qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Non ebbe comunque il tempo di sorprendersene, perché lei si alzò in piedi e si tuffò fra le sue braccia, costringendolo a poggiarsi sulla scrivania.

Mycroft rimase immobile per qualche secondo, non sapendo bene come comportarsi, poi la circondò con le braccia e la strinse a sé. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro di sollievo.

Era bello averla così vicino. Avere il suo profumo che lo circondava, poter sfiorare la pelle delicata delle sue braccia, sentire il suo cuore battere contro il proprio petto e il suo respiro caldo sul proprio collo... Aveva sempre saputo che era una donna speciale, forse per questo non si era mai avvicinato troppo a lei. Non poteva correre il rischio che lei lo conquistasse anima e corpo. In quel momento, però, Mycroft si rese conto che ormai era troppo tardi. Affondando i viso fra i suoi capelli aveva sentito il desiderio farsi strada, quindi si ritrasse subito e la guardò in viso. Non aveva pianto. Le uniche lacrime erano quelle che le avevano inumidito gli occhi, ma non aveva  _realmente_  pianto. Voleva solo stare fra le sue braccia, e questo lo fece sentire strano.  _Emozionato._  


Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, lei si avvicinò nuovamente a lui e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia, sfiorando l'angolo della bocca. Mycroft chiuse gli occhi assaporando quel brevissimo contatto.

“Oh, il rossetto...” esclamò Andrea divertita mentre iniziava a ripulirgli la guancia con un fazzoletto.

Abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. I suoi bellissimi occhi erano concentrati su di lui e ora, al posto della rabbia, era evidente un sentimento di affetto. _Amore?_  


Qualcosa, in quel gesto materno e nel suo sguardo dolce, innescò qualcosa in lui. Le sfiorò il viso con le dita, costringendola a guardarlo negli occhi, e poi si chinò a baciarla. Lei ne fu sorpresa, ma ricambiò immediatamente, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Le mani di lui scesero ai suoi fianchi, attirandola a sé. La voleva vicina, sempre più vicina. Voleva fondersi in lei. Gli sembrava di non poter respirare per l'intensità del desiderio che provava in quel momento.

“Mycroft...” mormorò lei tra un bacio e l'altro, e questo lo riportò alla realtà.

Cosa stava facendo? Era nel suo ufficio! Nel bel mezzo della giornata lavorativa! La nazione dipendeva da lui e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era amoreggiare con la sua assistente?

Vergognandosi per la sua debolezza, si ritrasse lentamente da lei.

“Andrea, perdonami, non avrei dovuto... Siamo in ufficio...”  
“Non crederai di essere il primo, vero?” domandò lei divertita. “Ho una lista di tutti quelli che usano il loro ufficio per gli incontri con le amanti o, addirittura, con delle prostitute.” sussurrò al suo orecchio.

“Ma io non sono come gli altri.” obbiettò lui trincerandosi dietro al suo senso del dovere.

“No, infatti. Tu sei migliore. Ed è solo per questo che ora accetto che tu mi mandi via, ma non finisce qui, Mycroft Holmes.” disse lei posandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra prima di allontanarsi con un sorriso e uscire dall'ufficio.

Mycroft sospirò e si chinò verso la scrivania posandovi i palmi. Che cosa gli stava succedendo?  _Crisi di mezza età?_  Non si era mai lasciato andare a simili eccessi, neanche nella sua gioventù. Certo, all'epoca non conosceva ancora Andrea...

Fece dei profondi respiri per alcuni minuti, nell'attesa che i pantaloni smettessero di stringergli così tanto e che potesse finalmente risedersi.

 

“ _Mr. Einstein è atteso nella stanza numero 2._ ” annunciò l'altoparlante dell'ambulatorio.

Sherlock trattenne un sorriso. Era divertente vedere gli altri guardarsi intorno incuriositi sentendo quel nome. Si alzò e raggiunse la stanza ed entrò dopo aver bussato brevemente.

“Si accomodi, arrivo.” disse la ben nota voce di un uomo dal piccolo bagno accanto.

Sherlock si sedette e attese.

“Buongiorno, Mr. Ein...” l'uomo si bloccò immediatamente guardando il modulo e alzò il viso. “Sherlock, sei un idiota.” disse infine riconoscendo l'amico. “Hai così tanti problemi a usare il tuo maledetto nome?”  
“Non sarebbe divertente, John.”

Il dottor Watson sbuffò e riprese a leggere il modulo.

“Che diavolo hai scritto qui? Ventinove anni?  _Ti prego..._ ” commentò ridendo. “Tachicardia? Banale, credevo avresti inventato qualcosa di più strano, magari raro e contagioso.”

Sherlock rise insieme all'amico per un minuto, e poi ricordò perché era lì.

“La verità, John, è che davvero non mi sento bene.”

“Che cos'hai?” chiese l'altro diventando improvvisamente serio.

Il consulente investigativo si alzò in piedi e iniziò a vagare per la stanza.

“Non riesco a respirare. Ho una sensazione di oppressione al petto che non mi fa né pensare né dormire.”

John si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse, guardandolo in viso. Sembrava davvero preoccupato.

“Siediti.” gli ordinò prendendo lo stetoscopio. “Apri la camicia.”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio e obbedì mentre gli controllava il cuore.

“A me sembra che tu stia benissimo. Forse hai i battiti un pochino accelerati, ma considerando che sei tu, non mi sembra neanche così strano. Fumi ancora?” domandò mentre gli misurava la pressione.  
“No.”

“Sul serio, Sherlock?”  
“E va bene, una ogni tanto.”

“Forse non si tratta di qualcosa di fisico, magari è solo stress, ma se vuoi ti faccio fare dei controlli più approfonditi.” spiegò il medico mentre verificava i valori della pressione.

Rimase in silenzio, seduto su quel lettino a guardare il pavimento, come un bambino un punizione.

“Sherlock, che cos'hai? Sembri...” chiese ancora l'amico.  
“Cosa?”  
“Triste. Disperato. Sembra che tu stia per scoppiare a piangere da un momento all'altro. Non ti ho mai visto così.  _Mai._ ” spiegò il dottore mentre lo liberava dal sfigmomanometro.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero. Vuoi dirmi che succede?”

“Oh, John...” esclamò lui prendendosi il viso fra le mani. “Ho rovinato tutto. Ho sempre saputo che i sentimenti erano solo uno stupido errore, e invece come un idiota mi sono lasciato trasportare... E ora non so che fare.”

“Di che parli?”  
“Molly.” ammise lui pronunciando quel nome con un profondo respiro. “Avevi ragione, era un errore. Fingere di essere fidanzati, starle vicino così a lungo, uscire insieme, baciarla... Oddio, che cosa ho fatto...”

“Calmati, Sherlock. Calma. Spiegami dall'inizio.”

“Ho lasciato che si avvicinasse a me e ho permesso a me stesso di provare dei sentimenti per lei. E ora non riesco più a chiudere tutto dentro una stanza come facevo prima.”

“Forse non devi farlo.” disse semplicemente John. “Se tu ami Molly...”  
“Non ho detto di amarla.” Lo interruppe immediatamente con tono infastidito.

“Ok.  _Se tieni davvero a lei_ , e mi sembra di capire che quello che provi esista da molto tempo, forse è arrivato il momento di affrontare i tuoi sentimenti. E magari di dargli sfogo.”

“Non posso!” esclamò alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a riabbottonare la sua camicia. “Perché tutti non fate altro che dirmi così? Come potete non capire? Essere legati a me è un errore! Tutte le persone a cui tengo sono sempre in pericolo! E non posso permettere che anche lei lo sia... Lei... Lei non è come te, John. Tu sei un soldato, sai difenderti. Lei... Cosa ne sarebbe di lei se qualcuno decidesse di prenderla di mira?”

John fece qualche passo nella sua direzione e gli posò le mani sulle spalle.

“Amico, calmati. Innanzitutto, nessuno è costretto a starti vicino. E ti assicuro che non è nostra ambizione morire per mano di qualche criminale psicopatico che ce l'ha con te. Ma scegliamo di starti vicino perché ti vogliamo bene, anche se sei un patetico idiota.” Sherlock riuscì a ridere e così anche John. “Molly non è stupida. Sa bene i rischi della vita assurda che fai, ma ti ama e, se tu le ponessi di fronte la scelta tra una vita serena senza di te, e un rischio costante accanto a te, cosa credi che sceglierebbe?”

“Sceglierebbe di morire accanto a me, ed è esattamente quello che non voglio.”

“Non dipende da te la scelta!”  
“Sì, invece!”  
“Sherlock, per quanto ti piaccia pensarlo,  _tu non sei Dio!”_  urlò John esasperato. “La vita e la morte non dipendono da te! La gente muore per malattie, vecchiaia e incidenti e tu non puoi farci nulla. Potresti proteggerci per sempre ma, alla fine, comunque, moriremo tutti. Quindi, perché non ci permetti di essere felici sinché possiamo? E perché non lo permetti a te stesso?”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio a fissare il pavimento, cercando una via d'uscita. A quanto pareva, non c'era scelta. Non aveva modo di trovare una soluzione. Tutti gli ripetevano che doveva semplicemente lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti. E una parte di lui cominciava a esserne convinta.

“E smettila di dire che non la ami.” aggiunse John scuotendo la testa. “Se fosse davvero così, non saresti qui a tormentarti.”

I due uomini si guardarono in viso. Mentre Sherlock appariva sconvolto, John invece sorrideva incoraggiante.

“Forza, va da lei.” disse infine il dottore dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Il dottore prescrive di andare a confessare il proprio amore. Subito. E vedrà che quel fastidio al petto passerà immediatamente, Mr. Einstein.”

Sherlock non poté fare a meno di ridere.

“Grazie, dottore.” disse annuendo mentre usciva dallo studio.

 

Quella sera, l'auto era lì ad aspettarlo ben prima che uscisse per strada. Anthea lo seguiva con la solita efficienza e presto si trovarono entrambi all'interno dell'abitacolo dell'auto.

Mycroft aveva impiegato quasi un'ora a riprendersi dal loro ultimo incontro ravvicinato, e ora stare in uno spazio così ristretto accanto a lei lo innervosiva.

Inoltre, doveva ancora dirle dell'invito di sua madre.

“Ehm... Anthea...”

“Sì,  _Sir?_ ”

“Mia madre desidera che siamo suoi ospiti per il week end.”

“Mi occupo di organizzare il viaggio e prenotare l'hotel.”

“No, Anthea. Solo il viaggio. Mia madre desidera che pernottiamo a casa loro.”  
“ _Oh._ ” esclamò la donna cercando di trattenere un sorriso. “Immagino che questo comporti un livello superiore di...  _copertura_.”

“Suppongo di sì.”

La mano di Anthea si posò sulla sua, stringendola. Mycroft guardò le loro dita e poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. Sorrideva e i suoi occhi sembravano come liquidi.

“Non ti preoccupare, penserò a tutto io.” sussurrò lei con dolcezza.

Lui annuì e ricambiò il sorriso, ma in realtà si sentiva decisamente più nervoso.

Quando l'auto si fermò di fronte a casa sua, si rese conto che Anthea lo guardava con aspettativa, probabilmente pensando che l'avrebbe invitata a seguirlo.

Per un attimo fu preso dal panico, non sapendo come affrontare il discorso.

“Ehm... Ci vediamo domani, Anthea. Buonanotte.” disse semplicemente voltandosi per uscire dall'auto, ma una mano di lei lo fermò afferrandogli un braccio.

Lui si voltò a guardarla con la paura che fosse nuovamente furiosa, ma rimase stupito quando invece lei gli si gettò addosso e lo baciò con trasporto.

“Buonanotte, Mycroft.” lo salutò con un sussurro roco prima di lasciarlo andare.

Scese dall'auto completamente destabilizzato e con la ferma determinazione di fare immediatamente una lunga doccia fredda.

 

Era fermo a fissare la porta da almeno dieci minuti. Aveva anche alzato la mano per suonare il campanello alcune volte, ma poi l'aveva riabbassata e rimessa in tasca. Stava per rassegnarsi e andarsene via con la coda fra le gambe e autoproclamandosi vigliacco del secolo, quando la porta si aprì all'improvviso.

“Oh!” esclamò lei spaventata trovandoselo inaspettatamente davanti. “Santo cielo, Sherlock! Cosa diavolo ci facevi attaccato alla mia porta?”

“Stavo per... suonare il campanello.” disse lui con un tono tanto esitante che faticava a riconoscersi.

“Stavo uscendo... Incontro degli amici al pub. Vuoi venire con me?” propose lei con un sorriso timido.

“Tu vuoi davvero che venga con te, Molly?”

“Mi farebbe piacere.”

Sherlock rifletté per qualche secondo e poi annuì. Lei uscì di casa e chiuse la porta iniziando a scendere le scale in silenzio, mentre lui la seguiva.

“Comunque, se i miei amici ti annoiano e vuoi andartene, lo capisco.” disse lei quando uscirono sulla strada e iniziarono a camminare in direzione del pub.

“Resterò con piacere.”

Lei sorrise e poi abbassò lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo.

Sherlock non capiva. Molly era furiosa con lui. Aveva urlato e gli aveva detto che era solo un vigliacco. E ora, invece, sembrava non ricordarlo nemmeno. Cosa era successo?

“Come sta tua madre?” chiese lei per rompere il ghiaccio.

“Bene. Ci ha invitato per un week end a casa loro. Per il compleanno di mio padre.”  
“Mi piacerebbe conoscere tuo padre.” aveva replicato lei con naturalezza.

“Non pensavo avresti accettato, in realtà. Pensavo che fossi ancora arrabbiata con me.”

Molly si bloccò in mezzo al marciapiede con lo sguardo basso costringendolo a fare altrettanto.

“Lo ero. Davvero. Poi però ci ho pensato su e ho deciso che non era così grave.”

“Perché?” domandò lui sempre più confuso.

“Perché sei tu. Perché ci conosciamo da anni ma solo ora siamo veramente vicini. Perché mi hai trattato come se fossi davvero la tua ragazza, anche se per poco. Perché quello che mi hai detto, anche se poi te lo sei rimangiato, era bellissimo.” spiegò lei con voce tremante. “Perché ti amo.” aveva detto infine.

Sherlock rimase pietrificato. Lo sapeva, lo aveva sempre saputo. Dal primo giorno che aveva incontrato Molly aveva capito immediatamente quali erano i suoi sentimenti per lui. Eppure sentirglielo dire fu scioccante. Il suo più grande desiderio e insieme la sua peggiore paura, si erano verificate. E lui non sapeva nemmeno cosa dire...

“Sherlock, ti senti bene?”

“Sì, io... Sì... Credo.” balbettò come se il suo cervello e la sua lingua si fossero inceppati.

“Senti, non devi sentirti in obbligo di dire niente... Lo so che per te è diverso, ma mi hai fatto una domanda e quella era la risposta.”

“Molly... Io...” iniziò lui ma senza sapere esattamente come procedere. “Io...”

Sospirò esasperato. Sembrava che quella sera le sue capacità di linguaggio fossero andate tutte a farsi benedire, ma non si era ancora rassegnato. Fece un passo per esserle più vicino, le circondò il viso con le mani e la baciò con passione. Molly rimase interdetta ma poi ricambiò il bacio aggrappandosi a lui.

“Sherlock, cosa...”  
Lui le impedì di formulare la domanda, baciandola ancora e fece scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena attirandola maggiormente a sé. Accarezzò la sua bocca, le sue labbra e la sua lingua con la propria, desiderandola ogni secondo di più. Solo la carenza d'aria lo costrinse a separarsi da lei.

“Siamo in mezzo alla strada, Sherlock.”

“Lo so. E non mi importa.”

“Forse potrei dare buca ai miei amici... Potremmo tornare a casa mia.”

Lui sorrise, felice che la proposta fosse stata fatta da lei.

“Sì, ti prego...” sussurrò baciandole ancora brevemente le labbra.

Lei arrossì e poi si staccò da lui per fare la strada a ritroso verso casa propria.

Sherlock la seguiva cercando di nascondere la sua impazienza.

Erano arrivati al portone del palazzo quando il suo telefono squillò. Nel guardare il monitor impallidì.

“Che succede?”

“È Lestrade...” rispose lui con un sospiro rassegnato.

Molly si alzò sulle punte e gli baciò una guancia con dolcezza.

“Se devi andare non mi offendo.”

“Ma...”  
“Vai, io raggiungerò i miei amici al pub e io e te ci vedremo un altra sera. Magari domani?”

“Domani.” accettò lui con un sorriso prima di chinarsi a baciarla di nuovo. “Buonanotte, Molly Hooper.”

 

 

 

 

* cit. “ _William Congreve "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned"_  


** Dopo accurate ricerche su Google ho scoperto che il vero nome di Anthea è Andrea, in quanto è chiamata così nel copione di A Study in Pink.

 

 


	5. 5

**5**

 

“Le valigie sono già in auto,  _Sir_.” lo informò Anthea mentre camminavano verso il parcheggio.

“Bene.” commentò lui con tono tutt'altro che sereno.

Era arrivato il maledetto week end in cui avrebbe dovuto andare a casa dei suoi genitori ed era preoccupato. Nei giorni precedenti aveva evitato di stare troppo a lungo solo con Anthea, e per fortuna aveva funzionato, ma ora sarebbe stato impossibile. Avrebbero dovuto recitare la parte dei fidanzati felici e, cosa che lo allarmava tremendamente, avrebbero dovuto dormire nella stessa stanza da letto. L'idea lo eccitava e terrorizzava al tempo stesso. Perché non poteva negare che il desiderio che provava per la sua assistente fosse cresciuto esponenzialmente nel giro di pochi giorni, quanto non avrebbe mai immaginato, ma sapeva anche che avrebbe potuto davvero correre il rischio di rovinare una proficua relaziona lavorativa. O forse lo aveva già fatto?

  
“Tra dieci minuti saremo in Baker Street per prelevare suo fratello e tra venti minuti al St Bartholomew's Hospital per la Dottoressa Hooper.” continuò a spiegare Anthea con tono professionale quando furono all'interno dell'auto. “Tra trenta minuti saremo all'eliporto per la partenza.”

“Eccellente.” commentò lui ancora sovrappensiero mentre guardava fuori dal finestrino.

“ _Sir_?” lo chiamò lei con tono basso. “ _Mycroft?_ ”

Lui si ridestò e si voltò a guardarla. Lei sorrideva, era genuinamente felice di accompagnarlo. Ancora non sapeva con esattezza come gestire quello che chiaramente lei provava nei suoi confronti.

“Va tutto bene?” aggiunse lei. “Andare a casa dei tuoi genitori ti turba così tanto?”

“Non dormo in quella casa da vent'anni.”

“Dovrebbe essere piacevole... Un ritorno al periodo dell'infanzia. O no?”

“Non era un così gran bel periodo.”

Lei si avvicinò leggermente e prese la sua mano fra le sue.

“Ma questa volta non sarai solo.”

Lui non poté evitare di sorridere. Adorava che lei lo capisse così bene e che fosse sempre così disponibile a confortarlo.

“In realtà, l'unica cosa che non mancherà in questo week end saranno proprio le persone. Non ricordo quando quella casa è stata così piena.”

“Sarà un'esperienza interessante.” replicò lei divertita. “E sono davvero curiosa di vedere dove sei cresciuto.”

Lui sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo. Il modo in cui lei si comportava... Era proprio come avere davvero una fidanzata. O almeno questo era quello che credeva sarebbe successo. In ogni caso, non poteva certo dire che gli dispiacesse. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei e le indirizzò un sorriso affettuoso stringendo la sua mano. Anthea arrossì e si fece scudo con il suo blackberry.

 

Quando la berlina nera si fermò davanti al Barts, ne scese immediatamente. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di attendere in auto con suo fratello e la sua assistente. Desiderava vedere Molly da sola il prima possibile.

Grazie alle sue lunghe gambe, fece velocemente la strada sino al suo laboratorio. Quando vi entrò, Molly si stava infilando la giacca.

“Oh, sei già qui.” esclamò lei con un sorriso. “Stavo giusto...” non finì la frase perché lui la raggiunse e prendendole il viso fra le mani la baciò appassionatamente.

“Mi sei mancata.”

“Ci siamo visti ieri.”

“Ma c'era John...”

Lei rise e si strinse a lui, baciandogli il viso con riverenza.

“Stanotte saremo soli.” lo rassicurò con dolcezza.

“Finalmente...”

Nonostante lo avessero desiderato entrambi enormemente, non erano mai riusciti a stare soli. C'era sempre qualcosa o qualcuno che lo impediva. Gli ultimi giorni erano passati grazie a qualche bacio rubato in fretta e furia, ma non avevano avuto modo di prendersi del tempo per stare  _davvero_ insieme.

“Non sarà imbarazzante, visto che siamo a casa dei tuoi genitori?”

“Sarà  _sicuramente_  imbarazzante, ma non mi importa.”

I due avevano sorriso e poi si erano scambiati qualche altro bacio prima di uscire dal laboratorio e poi dall'ospedale per raggiungere l'auto.

Il tragitto verso l'eliporto fu breve e Sherlock non poté fare a meno di sorridere vedendo l'entusiasmo di Molly quando salì sull'elicottero. Era raggiante. Si sedettero vicino e lui la aiutò con le cinture, sfruttando l'occasione per sfiorarla. Il suo intento non sfuggì a lei che gli sorrise complice. Durante tutto il viaggio lei guardò estasiata fuori dal finestrino, sorridendo e indicando qualsiasi cosa attirasse la sua curiosità. Sherlock registrò ogni suo sorriso, ogni sua smorfia, ogni suo sguardo, per conservarlo nel suo Mind Palace come un tesoro prezioso.

Quando, il piccolo gruppo scese dall'elicottero di fronte alla villa degli Holmes, era ormai sera inoltrata.

I quattro si avviarono lungo il vialetto e, prima ancora di bussare, la porta venne immediatamente aperta da Mrs. Holmes.

“Oh, eccovi, finalmente!”

“Mi spiace, è colpa mia... Ho finito di lavorare tardi...” si scusò immediatamente Molly.

“Tesoro, non azzardarti a scusarti! Il mio non era un rimprovero, sono solo felice di vedervi!” l'aveva interrotta immediatamente l'anziana signora abbracciandola.

“Dunque questa è la famosa Dottoressa Hooper!” aveva esclamato Mr.Holmes senior alle sue spalle. “Finalmente ho il piacere di conoscerla.” aggiunse facendole un galante baciamano. “Siger Holmes, al suo servizio.”

“Papà, ti prego...” lo sgridò Sherlock alzando gli occhi al cielo mentre Molly arrossiva.

“Sì, sì, lo so... Sei geloso della tua bella ragazza. Prometto che non te la ruberò.” scherzò l'anziano signore.

“Piacere mio, Mr. Holmes.” disse semplicemente Molly con un sorriso.

“Spero che questo ragazzaccio ti tratti bene.”

“Certo, glielo assicuro.”

L'uomo sorrise e poi si allontanò facendo l'occhiolino al figlio minore.

Sherlock sospirò esasperato ma si consolò vedendo che a Mycroft era riservato lo stesso imbarazzante trattamento.

_Mal comune, mezzo gaudio._

Dopo aver completato il giro di saluti, Sherlock e Molly salirono al piano di sopra a riporre le proprie valigie. Era sempre strano per lui tornare nella sua vecchia stanza. Gli sembrava passata un'eternità da quando viveva lì. E ancora più strano era portarci una donna, soprattutto considerato che la donna in questione era Molly.

“Quindi questa era la tua stanza...” commentò lei guardandosi intorno appena entrata. “È adorabile.” aggiunse studiando i libri e i premi ordinatamente impilati nelle mensole.

“È solo una stanza.”

“Non è solo questo. È una parte di te. E io non avrei mai immaginato di poterla conoscere.” continuò lei passando alla libreria nell'angolo. “Oh, mio Dio, questo sei tu!” esclamò prendendo in mano una cornice in cui era presente un collage di foto.

“Ehm, sì... Non so perché sia qui, in realtà.”  
“Ma come eri piccolo...” disse lei con un sorriso ammirando l'immagine di lui neonato. “E qui, invece, è il giorno della tua laurea? Quanti anni avevi?”

“Diciassette.” rispose lui alzando le spalle. “Mycroft si è laureato a quindici anni e ancora me lo rinfaccia.”

Lei lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò con dolcezza, mentre si alzava sulle punte e lo baciava sulla punta del naso.

“Io penso che tuo fratello sia sempre stato geloso di te...”

“ _Geloso?_  E di cosa?”

“Beh, Mycroft mi piace, ma da queste foto è evidente chi sia sempre stato il più bello in famiglia.” spiegò lei facendogli l'occhiolino.

“ _Bello? Io?_ ”

Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo e si ritrasse, aprendo la sua valigia.

“Vorrei farmi una doccia prima di cena. Puzzo di laboratorio.”

Sherlock annuì e poi si diresse verso la piccola porta bianca in fondo alla stanza e la aprì.

“Prego.”

“Abbiamo il bagno in camera?”  
“Sì, tutte le camere lo hanno.”

“Oh, meraviglioso. È come stare in hotel!” commentò lei entusiasta e poi si affrettò ad entrarci.

Sherlock sorrise, sentendosi incredibilmente a suo agio. Sì, era strano avere Molly lì, con lui, ma era anche fantastico. Era come se fosse qualcosa di naturale. Come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

 

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, Anthea aveva iniziato a conservare i suoi completi nell'armadio. Era inevitabile rendersi conto di come fosse intimo quel semplice gesto. Si comportava come una moglie.

“Immagino che vorrai cambiarti prima di cena, Mycroft. Questo completo mi sembra perfetto.” disse la donna posandolo sul letto.

“Ehm... Sì, certo.”

“Anche io vado a cambiarmi. Quello è il bagno, giusto?” chiese senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dalla valigia.

“Sì, abbiamo il nostro bagno personale.”  
“Perfetto. Ho bisogno di venti minuti.” disse lei prendendo una piccola borsa e richiudendocisi.

Mycroft sospirò. Quella donna lo avrebbe portato alla follia entro poche ore, ne era certo. Sperando che lei non uscisse dal bagno prima del previsto, iniziò subito a cambiarsi velocemente. Era sicuramente un bene essere il più vestito possibile in sua presenza.

Quando riemerse dal bagno, fortunatamente lui stava finendo di abbottonare il panciotto, ma dovette fermarsi a metà per la sorpresa.

Anthea indossava un morbido abito azzurro, aveva raccolto i capelli in uno  _chignon_ , si era truccata in maniera luminosa e il suo profumo gli dava alla testa. Dove era finita la sua seria e gelida assistente?

“Oh, no, tesoro...” lo rimproverò lei raggiungendolo in uno svolazzo azzurro. “Niente panciotto stasera.” disse mentre glielo sbottonava. “E niente cravatta.” aveva aggiunto sorridendo. “Sei in vacanza.”

Mycroft era rimasto immobile mentre la donna glieli sfilava e gli sbottonava il primo bottone della camicia. Lei era così vicina che riusciva a percepire il calore della sua pelle. Inoltre, la profonda scollatura e il morbido tessuto del vestito la rendevano, se possibile, ancora più sensuale.

“Non sono abituato a non indossarla... Mi sento nudo.” commentò lui guardando la sua cravatta abbandonata sul letto.

“Beh, forse dovresti abituarti.” replicò lei maliziosamente mentre gli faceva l'occhiolino. “Andiamo, muoio di fame.” lo invitò infine prendendolo a braccetto e guidandolo fuori dalla camera da letto.

Facendo il corridoio, Mycroft si chiese se non sembrasse ridicolo. Senza la sua cravatta e con sotto braccio una bellissima donna molto più giovane di lui, sembrava solo un triste uomo di mezza età che si illudeva di ringiovanire con pochi patetici espedienti. E questo non gli piaceva affatto.

“Questi fiori sono splendidi.” commentò lei annusando un vaso.  
“Se ne occupa mio padre.”  
“Sì, mi hai detto che era un botanico.”

Mycroft si accigliò, non ricordando affatto di averglielo detto, ma diede colpa all'età che avanzava. Ciò che più lo stupiva, però, era che lei lo ricordasse.

“Mio padre è più che un botanico. Ha sempre amato visceralmente ogni forma di essere vegetale. Ho sempre pensato che gli amori di mio padre fossero, nell'ordine, mia madre, le sue piante, Sherlock e, infine, io.”

“Perché dici questo?”

“Perché dopo averlo osservato per più di quarant'anni, so per certo quali sono le sue vere priorità.”

“Non essere sciocco, Mycroft. Tuo padre ti adora! Gli si legge negli occhi ogni volta che ti guarda... È evidente che è molto orgoglioso di te.”

“Sei gentile a dire una cosa simile, ma entrambi sappiamo che l'amore dei miei genitori è rivolto maggiormente al mio brillante e sconsiderato fratellino.”

Anthea alzò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Tu ne sei proprio convinto, non è così?” sussurrò lei con tristezza. “Mio dolce, sciocco, Mycroft. Così brillante e abituato a studiare tutti, non hai mai osservato con attenzione i tuoi genitori?”

Lui ammutolì, confuso. Poteva essere vero? Poteva essersi sbagliato sino a quel punto?

“Meglio andare, tuo padre mi ha promesso un aperitivo e non ho intenzione di perdermelo.” lo invitò infine lei, cambiando totalmente discorso.

Mycroft la seguì, ancora sconcertato. Si fidava della capacità d'osservazione di Anthea ma, in questo caso, significava ammettere che si era sbagliato per tutta la vita. Era stato davvero così cieco?

 

La cena si era svolta serenamente se pur con qualche momento d'imbarazzo. I suoi genitori avevano tempestato di domande Molly e Anthea, alcune anche piuttosto preoccupanti in merito a eventuali matrimoni e figli.

Solo la costante e rassicurante presenza di Molly gli aveva impedito di alzarsi in piedi e andarsene, e così era riuscito a resistere sino all'ora di andare a dormire.

“Non te la devi prendere, Sherlock... Sono i tuoi genitori, e tu non gli racconti mai nulla di te, è giusto che cerchino di sapere il più possibile quando ne hanno l'opportunità...” aveva spiegato Molly mentre entravano in camera da letto.

“Io preferirei che accettassero il non sapere con dignità.”

Lei rise mentre cercava il pigiama all'interno della valigia.

“Credo che farò una doccia, mi aspetterai sveglia?” domandò lui avvicinandosi a lei e circondandole la vita.

“Farò del mio meglio, ma non farmi aspettare troppo.”

Lui le baciò una tempia e poi si allontanò da lei verso il bagno.

Quando riemerse indossava solo un asciugamano intorno alla vita e non aveva nemmeno perso tempo ad asciugarsi. Molly era seduta di fronte allo specchio, impegnata a intrecciare i propri capelli. Sherlock la raggiunse e si chinò su di lei per baciarle il collo e le spalle.

“Stai gocciolando sul pavimento!” lo sgridò con una risata.

“È davvero così importante?” chiese lui lanciandole uno sguardo attraverso lo specchio.

Lei finì di legare i capelli e poi si alzò per gettarsi fra le sue braccia, incurante del bagnare i propri abiti.

“Sherlock Holmes, sei nudo e completamente bagnato... Devo supporre che tu abbia un secondo fine?”  
“Oh, no, Molly Hooper.  _Io ho un solo e unico fine._ ” replicò lui maliziosamente prima di trascinarla sul letto. “E ho tutta l'intenzione di portarlo a termine.”

Molly rise mentre lui la liberava del suo vecchio pigiama ormai fradicio e iniziava a percorrere la sua pelle con le proprie labbra.

Lei lo attirò a sé, liberandolo dell'asciugamano che gli circondava i fianchi, ormai inutile, e iniziò ad accarezzare il suo corpo con le mani.

Sherlock sospirò nel sentire il suo tocco, diventando impaziente. La liberò degli ultimi indumenti rimasti e poi rimase immobile, sulle proprie ginocchia, a osservare Molly splendidamente nuda sotto di sé.

“Sei bellissima.”

Lei arrossì e poi si tirò su, gettandogli le braccia al collo e attirandolo sul letto sopra di sé.

“Tu sei bellissimo.” gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Lui la baciò mentre si posizionava meglio su di lei. Posò la mano sul suo seno e poi la accarezzò scivolando lungo il suo corpo sino a giungere tre le sue gambe, ma lei lo fermò.

“No.” sussurrò tenendo gli occhi bassi. “Ti voglio subito.” confessò in preda all'imbarazzo.  
Lui sorrise e le sfiorò il viso per costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non vergognarti.” la rassicurò prima di baciarla ancora e poi entrò lentamente in lei.

Il contatto fra i loro corpi fu esaltante e non poté fare a meno di gemere. Poteva sentire ogni sua cellula elettrizzata per l'indescrivibile sensazione che lo stava attraversando. Non si era mai sentito così.  _Completo. In pace._  


Abbassò lo sguardo su Molly, lei lo fissava languidamente, i suoi occhi erano delle pozze calde e scure, e poteva percepire che provasse le stesse identiche emozioni.

“Ti amo, Molly Hooper.” sussurrò mentre iniziava a muoversi dentro di lei assecondando ogni suo più oscuro desiderio lussurioso.

 

Mycroft si era messo il suo pigiama firmato e la sua elegante vestaglia, e aveva iniziato a camminare nervosamente per la camera da letto. Anthea era ancora in bagno e non sapeva come farsi trovare al suo ritorno. Se si fosse steso sul letto lei avrebbe potuto pensare che si aspettasse... _qualcosa_. D'altra parte, arrangiare un posto per la notte sul pavimento gli sembrava alquanto infantile, oltre che scomodo. Con un sospiro, aveva afferrato un libro e si era seduto sulla poltrona con le gambe accavallate, fingendo di leggere. Avrebbe atteso il suo ritorno per prendere una decisione.

Anthea non si fece attendere troppo. Quando, pochi minuti dopo, emerse dal bagno, era avvolta in una vaporosa vestaglia di seta color glicine. Sorrise incontrando il suo sguardo e poi se ne liberò rimanendo con indosso solo una sottile e minuscola camicia da notte dello stesso colore.

Mycroft deglutì tentando di controllarsi mentre lei si infilava nel letto e si sorreggeva su un gomito per guardarlo.

“Hai intenzione di passare la notte lì?” chiese lei maliziosamente.

“In realtà, attendevo te. Non abbiamo discusso come... sistemarci.”  
“ _Sistemarci?_ ”  
“Non voglio essere inopportuno. Posso lasciarti il letto e riposare sulla poltrona o approntare un giaciglio sul pavimento.”

“Mycroft, non essere sciocco. Il letto è sufficientemente grande per entrambi e siamo adulti. Non vedo perché dovresti passare una notte tanto orribile, a meno che tu non voglia svegliarti pieno di dolori domattina.”

Lui strinse le labbra, riflettendo su come comportarsi. Infine, prese coraggio e si alzò. Posò il libro, si tolse la vestaglia e si infilò a letto spegnendo la luce. Il profumo di Anthea aleggiava tutto intorno a lui, quindi si sdraiò su un fianco, dandole le spalle.

“Buonanotte, Anthea.”

Lei non rispose, ma la sentì muoversi. Sussultò quando sentì un braccio sfiorargli il fianco e circondargli la vita.

“Buonanotte,  _Sir_.” sussurrò lei al suo orecchio.

Mycroft rimase immobile, pietrificato dal desiderio che lo stava travolgendo in quel momento, ma ancora pronto a controllarlo. Non aveva, però, considerato la determinazione di Anthea. La mano della donna scese lentamente, sino a raggiungere la cinta dei pantaloni del suo pigiama. Dopo una breve esitazione, oltrepassò quella linea di demarcazione, e si infilò all'interno dei suoi boxer. Mycroft sussultò sentendo la mano di lei raggiungere il suo membro già fin troppo teso.

“Anthea...” gemette incapace di controllarsi mentre lei iniziava a massaggiarlo sensualmente.

“Rilassati...” lo esortò lei con voce suadente.

Lui si voltò, cercando il suo volto nel buio, ma lei sfruttò quel movimento per posizionarsi proprio sopra la sua dolorosa eccitazione. Sentì le mani di lei scivolare sul suo corpo, spostando il suo pigiama. Alzò le mani cercando debolmente di fermarla, ma lei le afferrò e le posizionò sui suoi glutei sodi. Prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa per fermarla, scivolò su di lui e lo accolse dentro di sé con un gemito di piacere, imitato immediatamente da Mycroft.

Anthea si chinò su di lui e iniziò a baciargli il viso e il collo mentre si muoveva lentamente. Istintivamente, lui affondò le dita sulla sua pelle morbida e soda, guidandola.

Era meravigliosa. E lui si era negato il piacere di una donna per troppo tempo.

“Lasciati andare...” sussurrò lei tra un bacio e l'altro, probabilmente consapevole del fatto che lui continuasse a trattenersi, nonostante tutto.

Fece un profondo respiro, pronto a lasciarsi trasportare alla lussuria e, per una volta, senza pensare troppo alle conseguenze.

“Non puoi avere sempre tutto sotto controllo...” aggiunse lei con dolcezza.

Quelle parole lo bloccarono per un secondo.

Lui teneva tutto sotto controllo. Controllava la sua vita, quella del suo stupido fratello e tutta la dannata nazione! Non poteva accettare che l'unica cosa che non potesse controllare fosse proprio il suo corpo e i suoi smodati desideri.

Afferrandola con più decisione, con un colpo di reni rotolò su di lei invertendo le loro posizioni. Anthea rise deliziata. Non sembrava essersi resa conto di come le sue parole avessero scatenato in lui una rabbia cieca. Iniziò a muoversi con foga, pompando dentro di lei la furia che lo alimentava, con il risultato che lei iniziò ad ansimare mormorando il suo nome come una preghiera. Quando la sentì irrigidirsi, diede altre due violente spinte e poi raggiunse anche lui l'orgasmo insieme a lei.

“Mycroft...”

Lui la interruppe posandole due dita sulle labbra.

“Io ho sempre il controllo di tutto.  _Tutto._  Sono stato chiaro?” sibilò con tutto il fiato che gli era rimasto.

Lei rimase immobile, come congelata dalle sue parole. Lui si allontanò e si sistemò il pigiama, scese dal letto e afferrò la vestaglia uscendo dalla stanza senza voltarsi indietro.

 

Sherlock rotolò sul letto e con delusione si rese conto di essere solo. Accese la luce e si guardò intorno. Molly era scomparsa. Si rivestì e andò a cercarla.

Scendendo le scale verso il piano terra, sentì della musica e delle voci. Era ancora piuttosto insonnolito, ma gli sembrava tutto alquanto surreale.

Il quadro che gli si presentò davanti ne era la conferma.

Molly e Mycroft, in pigiama e vestaglia, seduti sul divano a guardare cartoni animati alle tre del mattino.  _Decisamente surreale._  


“Cosa fate?”

“Non riuscivo a dormire quindi sono scesa a guardare un po' di tv, ma il posto era già occupato da Mycroft.” spiegò lei con un sorriso.

Sherlock si trattenne dal commentare l'inquietudine nel sentire la sua donna pronunciare il nome di suo fratello con tanta familiarità.

“Molly si è gentilmente offerta di illustrarmi le trame di questi assurdi programmi. È stata molto persuasiva.”

Li guardò entrambi perplesso. Sembravano davvero andare d'accordo, e questo gli creava un certo fastidio.

“Magari è meglio farci una tisana e tornare tutti a letto... Sherlock, aiutami.” lo invitò la patologa prendendolo per mano e portandolo in cucina.

Appena lontani dagli occhi e dall'udito di Mycroft, Molly si avvicinò a lui con fare cospiratore.

“Credo che Mycroft abbia dei problemi con Anthea. Sembra incredibilmente triste.”

“Mycroft... _triste?_  Sarebbe plausibile se non fosse che è incapace di provare sentimenti. E che la sua relazione con Anthea è una recita. Lui la paga.”

“Una recita? Intendi come fra me e te?” chiese lei divertita mentre accendeva il bollitore.

Sherlock spalancò la bocca per replicare, ma poi si zittì.

“Ok, forse hai ragione, ma non vedo come questo ci riguardi.”

“Io temo che tuo fratello non sappia come comportarsi con lei. Credo che sia un uomo molto timido.”  
“ _Timido?_  Molly, sai di chi stai parlando, vero?”

“Certo. E, un uomo come lui, così sicuro di sé e abituato ad avere il controllo di tutto, non pensi che possa sentirsi smarrito e confuso in una situazione che esula da ciò a cui è abituato? Non pensi che possa essere insicuro in campo sentimentale?”

Anche questa volta, Sherlock non sapeva cosa ribattere. La logica di Molly era insindacabile.

“Inoltre, tuo fratello può anche dire che lei è solo una dipendente, ma non può fingere il modo in cui la guarda.” sussurrò Molly mentre versava l'acqua calda nelle tazze.

“Io su questo non ne sarei sicuro.”  
“Fidati di me, conosco la differenza tra uno sguardo con del vero sentimento e uno che invece recita e basta.”  
“E dove avresti imparato questa distinzione?”  
“Da te.” concluse lei mettendo le tazze in un vassoio e tornando nell'altra stanza da Mycroft.

Sherlock sorrise e le diede mentalmente ragione. Con un sospiro la seguì e presto si trovarono tutti e tre seduti sul divano a sorseggiare l'infuso caldo.

“Io ho finito, torno a dormire.” annunciò Molly dopo aver svuotato la sua tazza. “Buonanotte, Mycroft. A dopo, Sherlock.” li salutò prima di salire le scale.

I due uomini rimasero seduti senza dire una parola, ascoltando i passi di lei e, infine, la porta che si chiudeva.

“Devo complimentarmi per la tua fortuna, fratellino. Molly Hooper è incantevole. E sono felice che tu abbia deciso di rendere reale la vostra relazione.”

“Non ho mai negato che Molly fosse speciale. La mia esitazione era dovuta ad altri fattori.”  
“Certo, ti capisco.” commentò il maggiore degli Holmes abbassando lo sguardo.

“Molly pensa che tu sia triste e che abbia dei problemi con Anthea.” disse semplicemente Sherlock mentre finiva la sua tisana.

“E cos'altro pensa?”  
“Solo che, a differenza di quello lavorativo, l'ambito sentimentale ti faccia sentire insicuro.  _Spaesato. Timido._ ”

Mycroft scoppiò a ridere mentre posava la sua tazza sul tavolino.

“Mi piace Molly. È intelligente.”  
“Quindi ha ragione.”  
“Tu cosa credi?”

“Credo solo che tu sia rimasto troppo a lungo solo. E che, se decidessi di avere una compagna stabile, nessuno potrebbe essere più adatto di Anthea, dato che è già la tua ombra.”

Mycroft si sorresse il mento con una mano e lasciò vagare lo sguardo nel vuoto.

“Anthea è speciale, come Molly. Come nel tuo caso, però, le mie esitazioni sono dipese da altro.”  
“Immagino. Beh, sai, come mi ha detto un uomo molto saggio, noi non siamo Dio. Non possiamo decidere per gli altri, quindi perché non lasciare scegliere a loro come essere felici?”

“Credi davvero che le perle del Dottor Watson siano adatte al mio caso?”  
“Penso siano adatte a chiunque.”

“La mia vita non mi consente distrazioni, Sherlock. Non posso fingere di essere uno scolaretto impertinente come fai tu. Devo rimanere concentrato e controllare ogni cosa.  _Sempre_.”

“Sai bene che non puoi. Non riesci neanche a controllare te stesso.” concluse il minore degli Holmes alzandosi in piedi. “Buonanotte Mycroft.”

Salì le scale lasciando suo fratello ad arrovellarsi e tornò in camera da letto.

Molly era già sotto le coperte, lui si spogliò e la raggiunse, abbracciandola.

“Gli hai parlato?”  
“Ho tentato.”

“E lui?”  
“Si è aggrappato a qualche scusa, ma credo che abbia recepito il messaggio.” spiegò lui baciandole il viso. “Ora, però, basta parlare di mio fratello.”

Molly obbedì stringendosi a lui e baciandolo con trasporto.

 

Aprì la porta lentamente per evitare di fare rumore. La stanza era buia e silenziosa. Non riusciva a sentire nemmeno il respiro di Anthea. Si tolse la vestaglia e, a tentoni, si infilò nuovamente a letto.

Da quella distanza riusciva a percepire la tensione che emanava il corpo di lei. Era immobile, stesa su un fianco dandogli le spalle, ma era sicuro che fosse sveglia, e che lo fosse stata per tutto il tempo in cui lui era al piano di sotto a cercare di non pensare a lei.

“Mi dispiace.” sussurrò, sapendo che lei lo avrebbe sentito perfettamente. “Non ero arrabbiato con te.”

Sentì un leggero movimento e parte della tensione sciogliersi, ma lei continuava a dargli le spalle.

“È solo che... Non sono bravo in queste cose.” confessò esasperato. “Datemi delle minacce terroristiche, scandali e guerre da evitare, e sono certo di riuscire. In queste situazioni, invece... Sono un completo disastro.”

Finalmente, Anthea si voltò verso di lui e posò la mano sul suo petto. Non in maniera sensuale, come era successo prima, ma in un moto d'affetto e comprensione.

“Ho sbagliato io. Non avrei dovuto metterti fretta...”

“Anthea, non c'è niente di sbagliato in quello che hai detto o fatto. Tu sei perfetta.”

Sentì lei avvicinarsi e baciarlo sulle labbra. Era un gesto di conforto e amore. Era una dichiarazione di intenti. Era la garanzia che lei lo avrebbe amato sempre e comunque.

Lui ricambiò, non spinto dalla lussuria come in precedenza, ma perché doveva ammettere con se stesso di provare ben più che affetto per lei.

Quando era scappato da quella stanza aveva riflettuto su come risolvere la situazione fra loro, ed era giunto alla conclusione che dovesse necessariamente rinunciare a lei. Non potevano continuare a lavorare insieme con un tale ingombrante bagaglio emotivo. Sebbene la logica gli dicesse che era la scelta migliore, si era però reso conto che questo gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore. Perché Anthea era stata la sua fedele compagna, amica e confidente per anni e, che volesse ammetterlo o no, lui l'aveva sempre amata. Era stato cieco per moltissimo tempo, solo la loro assurda situazione gli aveva permesso di aprire finalmente gli occhi e rendersi conto dell'incredibile tesoro che aveva fra le mani.

Imprecando mentalmente, si rese conto di dovere tutto ciò a sua madre e alle sue folli pretese.

 

**

 

Violet Holmes sapeva riconoscere l'amore quando lo vedeva. Perché era ancora profondamente innamorata di suo marito dopo quarantotto anni di matrimonio. Perché quando si svegliava la mattina accanto a lui si sentiva felice e appagata. E, quando si specchiava negli occhi di Siger, poteva leggere chiaramente che lui la amava allo stesso modo.

Aveva avuto un matrimonio felice e due figli splendidi di cui era orgogliosa. Non c'era niente al mondo che non avrebbe fatto per loro. Se fosse stata costretta avrebbe scatenato l'inferno pur di renderli felici. Era assurdo, però, che avesse dovuto lottare proprio contro il loro orgoglio per fargli ammettere quando desiderassero e meritassero qualcuno accanto che li amava.

Sapeva da chi avevano preso quel carattere così difficile, ed essendone la causa, si era presa la responsabilità di porre rimedio. Aveva dovuto costringerli a cercare qualcuno da amare. Era stata dura con loro, ma era per il loro bene e sapeva che un giorno, anche se non esplicitamente, l'avrebbero ringraziata.

Perché aveva avuto ragione e ne aveva la prova davanti ai propri occhi.

Poteva vederla nello sguardo intimidito del suo Mycroft mentre Anthea gli serviva il tea.

O nella risata spensierata del suo Sherlock mentre si divertiva a rubare i biscotti di Molly.

  
I suoi ragazzi amavano ed erano riamati. Erano felici, e questo rendeva felice lei.

E poi, c'era sempre quella piccola speranza nel suo cuore che un giorno, magari, ci sarebbero stati altri piccoli Holmes a cui dedicare le sue premure.

In fondo, la speranza era l'ultima a morire.

 


End file.
